The Lost Warrior - The Sequel
by ChibiChibi
Summary: *Revised* (The sequel to The Lost Warrior. It is set two years after the Epilogue of TLW. If you hadn't read TLW before, it might be a bit confusing.) Someone needs help with defeating a threat and he meets up with Jenny and the other Saiyajins!
1. Prologue

The Lost Warrior - The Sequel

This is for all of you who read "The Lost Warrior"!

I hope you'll like this story as much as you did like "The Lost Warrior"!

I'll do my best to make it as good as the first one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT

***********************************************************************************************

Prologue 

__

In a desert near a city a young man with a golden aura was fighting against a very strong monster. But even though the monster was really fat, the young man had a hard time just to land a hit at the thing, and it didn't even show his true power. After the monster sent the man to the ground, it just turned around and was about to fly away, but the man stood up again. "Stop," he said, coughing blood, "I'm still not finished with you…" 

"You're no fun. I'm going elsewhere," the monster just said and took off. 

"Damn! I couldn't lay a finger on him… again! As it looks now, the earth is lost. But at least he didn't fly in the direction of the city." The young man gathered all his left strength, and took off to the city.

He landed in front of a huge building, his home. The monster did already destroy many cities, but he still didn't come near to his home. He stumbled through the front door. "Mom!" he called with his last amount of strength. A woman with long, blue hair appeared. 

"Oh my god Trunks! Are you okay? I'm so glad that you're alive!" As she said that, Trunks collapsed in her arms.

Trunks woke up with a terrible headache. He tried to focus on where he was and found his mother sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He tried to sit up, but was thrown back by a sharp pain in his head. His groaning woke Bulma up. 

"Trunks, you're awake! How are you feeling?" 

"Like ten trucks rolled over me. But how long have I been out?" 

"Almost one week." 

"What?" he shouted and sat up, but immediately putting a hand at his head noticing that it was bandaged.

"Trunks, lay down, you have to rest." 

"No… I can't… He's still out there… killing people…" Trunks slowly got out of the bed. 

"Trunks! You can't fight him now! He's too strong… and I don't want to lose you," Bulma told him, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

"I know that he's strong… Buu's stronger than the androids or Cell… But you can't expect me to just sit here and watch how he slowly destroys this world, our world! I've seen it one time, and I don't want to see it again!" he shouted. 

"There's still the time machine… You can go back again and…" 

"And what? Ask the others for their help? No mom, I can't do that! They finally live in peace and I don't want any of them to risk their lives because of me… I don't want them to experience the same as we did." 

"Sometimes I wish that you wouldn't be as stubborn and proud as your father. But if you don't want to ask them, then you could ask other warriors to help you." 

"Huh? How do you mean that?" 

"While you have been out, I finished my work at a portal, with which you could watch and travel into other dimensions. I'll show you, do you think you're able to walk." Trunks nodded.

As they arrived in Bulma's lab, Trunks immediately saw the portal. "Is it that?" 

"Yes Trunks. So, what do you think?" 

"Does it work?" Trunks inspected it and Bulma nodded.

"This machine searches for high ki signatures in other dimensions and I already found one, where are some very high ones. Here is some information about that planet earth," Bulma said and handed her son a piece of paper and a map of the planet. 

"So, you've found about 8 power levels of which you think that they belong to warriors at this place?" Trunks asked and pointed to a red x on the map. 

"Yep! So, do you want to go to this dimension?" 

"When there are strong warriors who could help us defeating Buu, then I'll go." 

"I hoped you would say that." She hugged him. 

"But can I leave you alone?" 

"Don't worry about that. We will stay in contact with these things." She gave him something that looked like a cell phone.

"What is that?"

"It's an interdimensional communicator. Oh and by the way… I have to do something with your hair!"

"With my hair? What? Why?" he asked, going with his hand through it.

"People on that planet don't have purple hair. But I've also thought of that…"

"No way, you won't dye my hair!"

"Don't worry Trunks. This is a special liquid, which will make your hair brown, but when you power up, it will become the old hair color." 

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Believe me. Okay, now, when do you want to go?"

"We can't lose any more time, so I just pack a few things and then I'm ready."

Half an hour later Trunks had gathered everything he might need and put it into a bag, which he capsulized (even his sword). After the last fight, his clothes were torn, so he decided to put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and his blue CC-jacket, which he hadn't worn during the fight. He took of the bandage off of his head and walked back to the laboratory. Bulma had just finished programming the machine, when Trunks entered the lab. She turned around and smiled. "So, the machine is programmed. Are you ready?" Trunks nodded. "So, and now close your eyes." Bulma demanded as she sprayed the liquid in his hair and then held a mirror in front of his face. "You can reopen your eyes." Trunks looked at his reflection and ran his hand through his hair. "Do you like it?"

"I don't know… It doesn't look that bad… It's just a bit … strange…"

"I think it looks good on you."

Trunks looked at the portal. "I think I should go now."

"Farewell Trunks! And good luck."

"Don't worry mom. I'll come back and bring help. I promise." Trunks said as he hugged his mother. He broke away and walked to the portal.

"And Trunks! Here!" Bulma tossed him a small bottle.

"Hun? What is that?"

"Painkillers. For your head."

"Thank you mom!" With that, he walked through the portal.

~*~

The portal opened in a small side way and Trunks stepped out. He immediately checked if someone watched him, but he was the only one in the street. He put out the communicator and pushed on a button. "Trunks? Is it you?"

"Yes mom, it's me. I just wanted to tell ya that I'm there."

"Good, and do you feel anything?"

Trunks concentrated and soon found a few higher kis. "Yes, I found some. I'll go now. Bye!" 

"Bye!" He pushed the button again and put the communicator in his pocket. The kis were near, and so he walked to the direction from where he sensed them.

***********************************************************************************************

So, this was the prologue of the sequel! 

_I hope you'll like this fic! _

_But please tell me!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_

_PS: I've already finished the first chapter, but I wanted to let you wait a bit. :-p_


	2. Who Are You?

Yahoo! After your begging I decided to not letting you wait any longer with the first chapter!

Oh yeah, and thank you very very very much for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior – The Sequel":

The portal opened in a small side way and Trunks stepped out. He immediately checked if someone watched him, but he was the only one in the street. He put out the communicator and pushed on a button. "Trunks? Is it you?" "Yes mom, it's me. I just wanted to tell ya that I'm there." "Good, and do you feel anything?" Trunks concentrated and soon found a few higher kis. "Yes, I found some. I'll go now. Bye!" "Bye!" He pushed the button again and put the communicator in his pocket. The kis were near, and so he walked to the direction from where he sensed them.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1: "Who are you?"**

__

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining, birds were singing, everything was perfect. On a meadow in a park, two seven years old children were playing. The boy had short dark blond hair and blue eyes. The girl, his sister, had long, dark brown hair, which was a bit longer than her shoulders and wavy. Both were wearing sneakers, shorts and a T-shirt. When you watch the two a bit longer, you could see that they were not playing like regular kids. What they did was more fighting than playing, even though it was their way to spend their time.

~*~

Trunks was standing behind a tree, watching the two kids, but he also noticed a young woman and a girl sitting under a nearby tree, playing with a small child and talking, but he couldn't exactly make out what they were talking about. The woman looked like she was in her mid-twenties, like him, and had shoulder-length blond curls. She wore black shorts and a white top with spaghetti straps. The black-haired girl next to her was about 18 years old. Her hair was also about shoulder-length and was hold back by an orange bandana. She wore gray shorts and a short red T-shirt. And Trunks had to admit, she looked good in it. 

~*~

"Michael! Faith! Power down! I don't want you to destroy the park!" the woman shouted and walked up to them until she stood right in front of them, her arms crossed over her chest, scowling at them. 

"Yes mom!" they answered a bit disappointed. 

Suddenly the woman had a huge grin on her face. "Good. Because you know that if you don't listen to me, I'll make you train with your grandfather." The kids swallowed hard and quickly ran a few meters away from her. Trunks had also noticed that the kids power level rose during their fight, but he didn't notice that it was already that high to destroy the park. 

_'So, the blond woman is their mother. I wonder who and where the father is. And what is it with the grandfather? When they're all strong and fighters, I hope they'll help me.' _

"Wow Jenny… I must say, you really know how to control those two. Threaten them to training with Vegeta… That's good," the black-haired girl said. 

"Yeah, it's really hard to control two demi-Saiyajins at that age. I wonder if Trunks and Goten were that bad." 

"As far as I know was your husband always the one who dragged my uncle into trouble." 

"That's probably right. But now something else… Are you ready for tomorrow evening?" 

"Tomorrow evening?" 

"We wanted to go the new club in town." 

"Huh? Oh, right. But don't you think you're… what should I say…" 

"A bit too old for that? Hey, even though I'm 32 years old, most people think I'm still 25!" 

"Okay, your point. And what do we want to do there?" 

"I promised you to find a nice guy for you here, do you remember?" 

The girl, Pan, chuckled. "Yeah, I remember!" 

_FLASHBACK_

_"Pan, listen to me… I know that Trunks loves you, but just as a friend, or as a sister. He would never love you, like he loves me…" _

_"I know…" _

_"But I promise you this: Someday you'll find someone like Trunks, who loves you the way Trunks loves me. Do you understand?" _

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah, and if you don't find someone here, we just look for someone in my dimension."_

_END FLASHBACK_

~*~

Both laughed now and Trunks wished he could hear what they were talking about. They really looked happy. He tried to remember the last time when he really was happy… It was before Buu. _'Buu. He killed so many people and families, who could be happy right now.'_ This thought let his anger and his ki rise, but he quickly hid it again, but it was long enough to notice for people who could feel ki.

~*~

"Hey Faith! Did you just feel that?" Michael asked his sister. 

"Yeah, it felt like dad's ki. He's somewhere here! Come on! Let's tell mom!" 

"Nah, I think she felt it already… Let's stay here." 

"Okay." With that, they continued their small sparring match. 

~*~

"Pan, did I just imagine that or did I feel Trunks' ki near here?" 

"Looks like someone took a day off of work," Pan said grinning. 

"But where is he?" Jenny asked, trying to find a track on his ki again. She closed her eyes to concentrate and as she opened them again, she smiled. "He hides his ki, but not good enough for me." 

"Maybe he wants you to find him." 

"I'll see. Would you be so nice and look after Joey while I'm gone?" 

"Yeah, I'll look for your little girl." 

"Thanks," Jenny said and walked away from them, to the opposite direction she felt her husband's ki coming from. That got the attention of the two kids. 

"Hey Pan, where's mom going?" the girl asked. 

"She wants to surprise your dad," Pan told them grinning with the trademark Son grin.

~*~

_'Where is she going? Didn't the other girl say something about surprising the kid's dad? Now I'll see who he is.'_ Trunks thought and stared in the direction the woman disappeared.

Jenny hid behind a wall and concentrated again on the ki she felt. "Ha! Found ya!" she said and put two fingers on her forehead. After she vanished she reappeared directly behind Trunks. Startled by the sudden appearance of a ki behind him he turned around, but before he could react otherwise, the woman kissed him. Even more startled by this he pulled her away. They stared at each other shocked. "Who are you?" Jenny finally managed to ask. 

"Why did you do that?" Trunks asked her. 

"First answer my question. Who are you?" 

"Okay. My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs and…" 

She pinned him against the tree. "Wrong answer," she said and threw him to the ground. 

"What's going on mom?" Michael asked. He and the others saw this and came up to them. 

"Pan, get the kids out of here, quickly!" Jenny demanded, never letting her eyes off the one, who said that he's Trunks. 

"But mom!" Faith whined. 

"NOW!" Jenny shouted at them. 

In the meantime, Trunks got up. "Hey… I don't want to fight." 

"Really? Who says you're not an enemy?" 

"I say it." 

"Prove it. Who are you?"

"As I already told you. I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs." 

"Again the wrong answer. You can't be Trunks."

~*~

"You two! Stay here and watch over your little sister! I'll go and help your mom! Don't move!" Pan demanded as she walked back to the fight. 

"But…" 

"No buts! Understand! This isn't your dad! So, stay here!" With that, Pan left the two kids.

~*~

"What do you mean with this?" Trunks asked shocked. _'What happened?'_

"That means that the real Trunks Vegeta Briefs is right now sitting in his office doing his work." 

"Jenny? Are you okay?" Pan asked, as she ran towards them. 

"Pan, what are you doing here? I told you to look after the kids!" 

"They are strong enough to take care of themselves. I'm here to help you." 

"Okay, but be careful." 

Trunks cleared his throat to get the attention back. "So, now you know who I am, even though you somehow don't want to believe me and now I want to know who you are." 

"I am Jenny Briefs Collin, or Jenny Briefs Son, what you like more." 

"And I am Pan Son." 

"One moment. Briefs like in Bulma Briefs and Son like in Goku or Gohan Son?" 

"Exactly," Jenny stated. 

"And now YOU want Me to believe THAT?" Trunks asked as he powered up a bit, his brown hair becoming lavender. 

"So, now you've finally decided to fight against me. You may look like Trunks, but you aren't him," Jenny said, as she powered up as well, her hair and eyes becoming black. Trunks stared at her transformation. 

_'Could it be? Could they be related…'_ He couldn't finish his thought, because Jenny suddenly appeared next to him. 

"I don't want to fight here. Let's go somewhere else." She took off into the sky, moving too fast for a human eye to notice it, Pan and Trunks following her.

~*~

A few minutes later, Jenny landed in a rocky area. "So, here we can go full out. Are you ready?" 

"I'm ready," Trunks answered. Not even a second later, they lunged at each other. _'She's really strong, but I wonder if she's strong enough for a Super Saiyajin.'_ He landed a few meters away from her. 

"What's up? Already tired?" 

"No, not in the least!" he told her and turned Super Saiyajin. 

"Oh my god…" Jenny stared at him, as did Pan. 

Trunks noticed that and smirked. "Surprised? This form is called…" 

"Super Saiyajin, I know. But how can you do this? I mean, you can't be Trunks, it is impossible, or what do you think Pan?" 

"Wait a minute… You know about Saiyajins and about Super Saiyajin?" 

That was when Pan came near them. "Of course do we know about it. Here, watch," she said and went Super Saiyajin as well, in the same moment Jenny did. 

"You are Saiyajins?" 

"Yes, but not full blooded. I'm half, as you might be, when you're really Trunks, and Pan is a quarter Saiyajin. Now tell me, where are you from?" 

"My mother sent me here to get help." 

"Your mother, Bulma?" 

"Yes, so she sent me here, because there's a monster in my dimension and in my time. Alone I'm not able to stop it, so my mother built a machine with which you can travel to different dimensions. She found a few strong power levels here and now I'm here." 

"Wait a second," Pan said, "are you the same Trunks, who traveled back in time to give Goku the medicine for the heart disease…" 

"And warn him of the androids? Yes, it's me… But how do you know? This is definitely another dimension, so how…" 

"That explains everything, I hope… the best is, we go home now. Pan, do you take the kids?" Pan nodded. "Good." With that, Jenny grabbed Trunks' arm, put two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. Pan did the same and disappeared as well.

***********************************************************************************************

_So, this was chapter number one! _

_Mirai Trunks met up with Jenny and Pan!_

_Please review!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	3. Explanations

Wow! Soooo many reviews! Alone eleven for this story and 7 more for TLW! You make me sooo happy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT_

_***********************************************************************************************_

The last time in "The Lost Warrior - The Sequel":

"You are Saiyans?" "Yes, but not full blooded. I'm half, as you might be, when you're really Trunks, and Pan is quarter Saiyan. Now tell me, where are you from?" "My mother sent me here to get help." "Your mother, Bulma?" "Yes, so she sent me here, because there's a monster in my dimension and in my time. Alone I'm not able to stop it, so my mother built a machine with which you can travel to different dimensions. She found a few strong power levels here and now I'm here." "Wait a second," Pan said, "are you the same Trunks, who traveled back in time to give Goku the medicine for the heart disease…" "And warn him of the androids? Yes, it's me… But how do you know? This is definitely another dimension, so how…" "That explains everything, I hope… the best is, we go home now. Pan, do you take the kids?" Pan nodded. "Good." With that, Jenny grabbed Trunks' arm, put two fingers on her forehead and disappeared. Pan did the same and disappeared as well.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2: "Explanations"**

__

They reappeared in the living room of Jenny's and Trunks house. They are still living in the house, Bulma bought 12 years ago as they were looking for Goku's lost daughter. The only difference is now, that Jenny and Trunks were living in the largest apartment, Goten and Shana in one of the smaller ones, since they moved back from the States, and the third one is left free for guests.

"Now I'm confused… How can you and the other girl, I think Pan was her name, use the instantaneous movement. I always thought that just Goku could do it. And how did we get here? As far as I know can you just teleport to kis and not to places."

"I explain everything in a few minutes. Wait here!" Jenny told him and left the room. Trunks sat down and waited as he suddenly heard her shouting. "Goten!"

"What's up, sis?" he then heard another male voice asking.

"Come upstairs… we've got a problem."

_'Goten? Who's that? Never heard of him before… And Jenny is his sister? That means he must be a Saiyan, too…'_ He put his hand at his still aching head. 

Just a second later Pan appeared in front of him, holding the two kids at their collars and the small child in her arm. The small girl, Joey, looked up and looked directly at Trunks. Then she reached her arms out for him. 

"Daddy!" she squeaked. 

Trunks looked at her, shocked. _'Daddy?'_ As Pan saw his face, she began to giggle. "What are you laughing at?" he snapped. 

"Nothing… Just the look on your face… It was priceless!" 

At this moment Jenny reentered the room, together with Goten. Trunks eyes grew even wider as he saw him. _'His face… he looks exactly like Goku… just the hair is different.' _

"What are you staring at, buddy? I know it's a few hours ago, since we last saw each other, but I think your brain must be able to recognize me even after such a long time." Goten joked grinning.

"Goten, this isn't Trunks… well… at least not our Trunks. He's from a different timeline and from a different dimension," Jenny informed her brother.

"Well, hello… Trunks… nice to meet you… What are you doing here?"

"Why don't we wait with the whole explaining stuff until everyone is here. I can already feel them, they must be here in a couple of minutes," Jenny told them.

"Really?" Pan asked, "They're early. I thought they wouldn't come until tomorrow." 

"Okay, but can you please tell me who you are… I mean, you seem to know everything about me, but I don't know a thing about you."

"Oh yeah, sorry," Jenny said with a sheepish grin, "As I already told you, I'm Jenny, that is Pan and that is Goten. Goten and I are twins and the children of Goku and ChiChi. We were conceived shortly before the Cell Game, just that I was taken from ChiChi before I was even born and sent to this dimension, born by a human mother, but that's a long story. Pan is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter."

"Gohan has a daughter?" _'And such a pretty one, too. Ahh, Trunks, stop thinking about that.'_ He mentally slapped himself.

"Yes, I'm Gohan's daughter." _'Wow, he's handsome… almost more handsome than Jenny's Trunks.'_

"I think I go and call Trunks… err, I mean my Trunks. I bet he's happy to get out of his office," Jenny said laughing as she left the room.

"By the way… how old are you anyway? You look younger than Jenny's Trunks," Pan wanted to know.

"I'm 25 years old."

_'Just seven years older than I. Half of the age difference between me and Jenny's Trunks. That could work. Stop! What am I thinking about?' _

Trunks noticed Pan's absence and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Pan? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…" she said blushing.

Goten grinned as he saw this. _'Looks like my little niece is slowly falling for him.'_

"Jenny said something about the others would be here in a few minutes… Who are the others?" Trunks asked.

"Uhm… the others are… dad, mom, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra and… wait, that were all." Goten told him grinning and scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? But your father is Goku… and he's dead. I saw him dying."

"Grandpa was dead. But he was allowed to come back to life seven years after Cell."

Pan and Goten saw the disbelieving look on Trunks face and Goten just wanted to tell him, why Goku came back, as they heard voices in the hallway.

"Kakarotto! How many times do I have to tell you not to grab me like this when you teleport us somewhere?!"

"Vegeta! Shut up!"

"Don't tell me what I have to do, woman!"

"I'm really sorry Vegeta… I totally forgot how much you like your hair."

Vegeta growled.

"But daddy. I'm really sure Goku really did forget that. Please forgive him."

"Okay princess, but just because you wanted this. Kakarotto, I forgive you. This time."

"Thank you daddy."

Trunks couldn't believe his ears. Vegeta apologized to Goku. And who's this girl? He was sure he didn't know her.

"Hey! Bra!" he heard Pan shouting as she quickly got up and gave a girl a hug, who looked exactly like his mother in her teens.

"Pan! Tell me! Did something happen in the last three weeks, since you're here?" 

"No… I mean yes… I'll tell ya later."

"Okay. Hey Goten! Brother!" Bra greeted them.

Goku then turned to Pan. "What? A hug for your best friend, but no hug for your old grandpa?"

"Of course grandpa!" Pan hugged him tightly and then walked over to Vegeta and hugged him as well. "Hello Vegeta!"

Now Trunks was totally confused. Since when allowed his father someone to hug him? And since when does he hug back?

Vegeta noticed Trunks staring at him and let go of Pan, who was then greeting Bulma. "What are you staring at, brat?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," he quickly said and looked at the ground.

"Wait a minute," the prince stated as he looked at Trunks, "you're the future brat."

"What?" Bulma and Bra shouted.

"Hey, welcome Trunks! Long time no see!" Goku walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You're my brother from the future? Wow… I knew you were somehow different…"

"Trunks? You've grown a lot since I last saw you," Bulma told him as she hugged him, "how old are you now?"

"He's 25 years old," Pan informed him.

"Hey, that means you're not from the future, but from the past… My Trunks is 32."

"And he's on his way here," Jenny informed them, as she came back to the living room. "I just called him, but I didn't tell him about you," she pointed to Trunks, "I just told him that here's someone who needs our help."

"I knew you weren't here just because you wanted to see us again," Vegeta said. "Who is it?"

"I think it's better to tell his story once to everyone. Where are Gohan, Videl and ChiChi?" Jenny asked.

"I'll get them. I'll be back in a few seconds," Goku said and disappeared.

No sooner said than done, Goku was back with Gohan, Videl, ChiChi and Trunks, whom he had picked up on his way.

"Hello love," Trunks greeted her as he kissed her. "Who's the one who needs our help?"

"He's right over there." She pointed to Mirai Trunks.

"But…" Trunks was speechless, "th… that's me. Is that some kind of joke?"

"No, it isn't." Mirai Trunks shook his head. "I know it must be weird for you to see me, but I feel exactly the same way… I'm from the future… no, past. And I need your help. Even though I didn't want to ask you…"

"Are you the same Trunks, who gave my dad the heart medicine?" Gohan asked him and Mirai Trunks nodded.

"Goten? I guess you haven't called Shana yet." 

"Oh, you're right sis. I knew I forgot something!" he said grinning and slapped his forehead.

"Okay, then I'll get her and the kids. She wanted to do some shopping, right?"

Goten nodded and as soon as he did it, she disappeared and reappeared seconds later with Shana and the kids.

"Hey! So, you are Mirai Trunks," Shana greeted him smiling.

"Yes, I am… and you are?"

"Shana. Goten's wife. And that are our children Chris and Will."

"Hey you two." 

The two children greeted him and then turned back to their mother. "Mom? Do Michael, Faith and Joey now have two daddies?"

"Yes mom, do we have two daddies now?" Faith, who were quiet the whole time, decided to ask.

The two Trunks first looked at Jenny and then at each other. "No, I'm not your daddy." Mirai Trunks finally said. "You've just one daddy. And that's him."

"Now that everything's clear, can you tell us now why you're here?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks took a deep breath and began to tell them everything. About how Babidi and Darbura used his energy to wake up Buu a few weeks ago, his hopeless fights against the monster, and how about his mother invented the portal to send him to another dimension to get help.

"I invented such a machine! Wow! I thought I was good with the time machine… But this thing! I…"

"Which Buu is in your time?" Vegeta interrupted his wife.

"How do you mean that?" Mirai Trunks asked dumbfounded.

"Which Buu is it? How does he look like? Is he fat, or slim and tall, or small?"

"He's fat… But why do you ask?"

"Trunks, listen…" Goku explained. "We fought Buu 24 years ago. He had different forms and the fat form was the weakest one."

"Oh, when this is the weakest one, I don't want to see his strongest form…" Mirai Trunks said thoughtful.

"Trust me, you really don't want to see it," Gohan informed him.

"Another question Trunks…" Vegeta got his attention. "Where is your mother?"

"She's still in our timeline and dimension."

"She's what?!" Vegeta shouted. "Get her here. As soon as possible. I don't want her to be on one planet together with Buu."

"She insisted to stay. And she reassured me that she would be okay. She also stayed when the androids destroyed our world."

"Vegeta is right. You should get her here. Buu isn't like the androids. He's really dangerous. She should be here when we fight him," Goku said.

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Everyone in the room nodded and Mirai Trunks sighed with relief. "Thank you."***********************************************************************************************

Here's chapter two! 

_I hope you'll like it!_

_But please review!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_

_PS: I'm sorry to tell you, but I think I will nevertheless begin with another story! I can't get it out of my head and I'm afraid that I'll forget everything until I'm finished with this one! I hope you'll forgive me, but TLW will always have the higher priority!!!_


	4. Bulma arrives

_You really have no idea how happy you make me with your reviews! Thank you sooooooo much! _J

_By the way, I've just posted my DBZ/GT/BtVS crossover "There will always be hope"!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT_

***********************************************************************************************

"Another question Trunks…" Vegeta got his attention. "Where is your mother?"

"She's still in our timeline and dimension."

"She's what?!" Vegeta shouted. "Get her here. As soon as possible. I don't want her to be on one planet together with Buu."

"She insisted to stay. And she reassured me that she will be okay. She also stayed when the androids destroyed our world."

"Vegeta is right. You should get her here. Buu isn't like the androids. He's really dangerous. She should be here when we fight him." Goku said.

"Does that mean you'll help me?"

Everyone in the room nodded and Mirai Trunks sighed with relief. "Thank you."

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3: "Bulma arrives"**

__

"Uhm… Trunks… I mean Mirai Trunks," Bulma corrected as both Trunks were looking at her, "may I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Is there actually a way for you to communicate with your mother… that means with me… my future-me… argh, I hate that."

"Yes, there is a way…" Trunks said laughing and took out the communicator, "my mother also created this one. With that thing we can communicate through the different dimensions and timelines," he explained.

"Hey Bulma, that's exactly the same thing you made for us," Jenny said.

"So brat. Now I want you to call your mother and tell her that she shall come to this dimension. But don't tell her that we're here. Say just that you've found some strong warriors, who are willing to help you. If she finds out about us being here, I wouldn't be sure that she would come."

Trunks nodded and pushed the button and heard some kind of dial-tone. 

"Trunks? Is that you?" he heard his mother asking.

"Yes mom, it's me… who else?" 

"Oh sorry… I didn't think of that…" she told him laughing. "But why are you calling me already? Did you find someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Really? Cool! And? Are they strong?"

"Yes mom, they are really strong. I already fought with one warrior and she was strong… But that's not why I called."

"Not?"

"No… You see… uhm… the two strongest fighters here are insisting that you'll come to this dimension as well. They don't want you to be in danger, when we get back to fight Buu."

"But Trunks… I also stayed here when you were in the past, why shouldn't I stay here?"

"Mom, please… Listen to me…"

"No Trunks! You'll listen to me now! I will stay here and you won't be able to convince me!"

Trunks looked helplessly at the others in the room and mouthed a what-shall-I-do. Most of them shrugged, but Jenny walked towards him. "May I try?" Trunks nodded and gave her the phone.

"B… Mrs. Brief?"

"Yes, who's there?"

"My name is Jenny…"

"If you want to try too to get me away from here, you can…"

"Please, listen to me," Jenny hesitated, listening if Mirai Bulma wanted to interrupt her, but as she didn't hear anything, she continued, "I must insist that you come to this dimension. I don't want you to get killed. None of us want that. Your son told us, how he fought the androids in your timeline, and how strong and dangerous this Buu really is."

"But where should I live? I…"

"Please, that's really no problem. My husband and I own this world's most famous corporation. We have enough space and money. I beg you to come here. Please." Jenny heard the Bulma on the other side sigh.

"Okay… I'll listen to you. I'll come tomorrow morning. Can you please tell me your address, so that I can program the machine?"

"Sure." With that, Jenny told Bulma the address of their house and Bulma promised to be there about 11am.

"Jenny. Didn't you forget something? I mean with the we-have-enough-room speech?" Goten asked her.

"Uhm, I don't think so… why?"

"Because we have guests."

"Oops. Okay, I forgot something," Jenny said grinning her typical Son-grin.

"Kakarotto and I can sleep in the two bedrooms in the gravity room."

"And Faith and I can sleep in the living room on the floor, so that two people can have our room," Michael told his mother.

Jenny smiled. "Good, I think I have a plan. Mirai Trunks, I hope you won't mind to share the guest apartment with Pan, Bra our Bulma and tomorrow your mother. So, Gohan and Videl can have the room of Faith and Michael and ChiChi can move in with Goten and Shana. Did I forget someone? No one? Good. Questions? Comments?" Jenny was pleased as everyone shook their heads.

~*~

After this question was cleared, everyone went to his room or apartment. Almost everyone. Since Pan was already spending the last three weeks in that apartment, she didn't need to unpack her clothes or something like that. So, she was sitting in the living, together with Jenny.

"Okay, now tell me!" Jenny said, as she was sure that they were entirely alone.

"Tell you what?" Pan asked startled.

"You know exactly what I mean. You like him, don't you?" This comment caused Pan to blush. "Hah! You're blushing! That means I'm right!" Jenny said triumphantly and made Pan blush even more.

"Jenny, please not that loud. He could hear us."

"Come on Panny. Even though he's half Saiyajin, his hearing can't be that good."

~*~

"So, brother from the future, or should I better say Mirai Trunks?" Bra asked him as they were downstairs and unpacking their bags.

"I think Mirai Trunks will work."

"Fine. Now tell me. What do you feel for Pan?"

"What?"

"Aw, come on. I saw you looking at her."

"Okay, okay… I like her, she's nice."

"Just nice?" Bra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe more than nice. God, I just know her for 2 hours."

"Sometimes that's enough. But be careful. Don't hurt her, or Gohan will kill you," the girl told him seriously as she walked to the door.

"Bra?" the girl turned around, "Thank you."

~*~

The same evening after a huge dinner the Saiyajins told Mirai Trunks everything about their fight with Buu and what had happened in general after he had left for his timeline after defeating Cell. They had to fill up a space of time of about 30 years and so it took them almost till midnight to tell him the most important facts.

The next morning everyone was already gathered for a huge breakfast at Jenny and Trunks pretty early, but they all wanted to be there, when Mirai Bulma arrived at 11am to give her a warm welcome. But they were also a bit nervous, because they didn't know how she would react when she would see all the familiar faces, she had lost so many years ago.

~*~

Mirai Bulma was walking down the street to the house, of which Jenny gave her the address. She had programmed the portal so that it would open in a small side way and she could walk the rest. As she stood in front of the door she took one last time a look in a small mirror to check if the fluid, which changed her hair color, was still working. _'Okay… Time to go…'_ She pushed the call button and heard first a "dingdong" and then voices.

"Woman! She's here! Open the door!" she heard a husky male voice shouting.

"I don't have time right now! You have to open the door!" a female voice answered, as loud as the first one. Mirai Bulma smiled. It was almost like her arguing with Vegeta as he was still alive. _'Vegeta…'_ she sighed.

"YOU want ME to open the door? I won't do things like that!"

"GO! NOW!"

After that, Mirai Bulma heard some mumbling behind the door and then it was opened. Mirai Bulma gasped as the door was opened. On the other side stood a well-built man about her height, with short spiky hair (GT hair-style just a bit shorter) and coal black eyes. Vegeta smirked as he watched the reaction of this woman in front of him. She looked almost exactly like his Bulma, except that his Bulma wore her hair short and this woman long and that this one was a bit younger.

"Oh my god… Vegeta?" she mumbled.

The prince nodded and smiled softly. Mirai Bulma then felt a tear running down her cheek and Vegeta gently wiped it away with his thumb. She threw herself in his arms and he put his arms around her.

"But, you're not my Vegeta, aren't you? You're the one from the past," Mirai Bulma said, when they pulled apart. 

"I'm sorry… But you're right…"

Bulma smiled sadly, as Vegeta kissed her on the forehead. "I think we should go in now, so that you can meet everyone. There will be some faces you've never seen before and a few surprises." 

"Okay."

Vegeta picked up Mirai Bulma's bag and led her to the living room, where everyone was already waiting.

Mirai Bulma couldn't believe her eyes as she entered the living room. Vegeta was right. There were many faces she hadn't seen before.

"Hey mom!" Mirai Trunks greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Trunks."

"Okay mom, now I want you to meet everyone. You've already met dad, this is your past … euh, future self, Bulma, their daughter Bra, the other Trunks with his wife Jenny and their kids Faith, Michael and Joey, this is Goten, Goku's second son and Jenny's brother, with his wife Shana and their kids Will and Chris, Gohan with his wife Videl and their daughter Pan, then ChiChi and last but not least…"

"Hey Jenny! Don't you have more to eat? I'm hungry," Goku asked as he came from the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Goku?" Mirai Bulma asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah, who else?" 

"But… Trunks told me you died, as you fought Cell… How is it possible?"

"Mom, I think the best is to sit down first. Then we can talk about everything."

Mirai Bulma nodded and sat down, next to her other self.

***********************************************************************************************

_I know this chapter was short! I hope you forgive me!_

_But please let me know what you think!_

_Eternally Yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	5. Preparations

Hey guys! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! It looks like this story is getting a better quote than TLW! *gg*

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT_

***********************************************************************************************

The last time in "TLW - The Sequel":

"Hey Jenny! Don't you have more to eat? I'm hungry." Goku asked as he came from the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Goku?" Mirai Bulma asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah, who else?" 

"But… Trunks told me you died as you fought Cell… How is it possible?"

"Mom, I think the best is to sit down first. Then we can talk about everything."

Mirai Bulma nodded and sat down, next to her other self.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4: "Preparations"**

__

"Wow, that's… quite interesting…" Mirai Bulma said after the others told her everything what had happened in the time after Cell. "And weird."

"Whom do you tell that?" Jenny asked laughing. "Those Saiyan turned my life upside down."

"And mine!" Shana agreed, also laughing.

"But we don't regret anything of it," Jenny added as she saw the disappointed looks on her and Shana's husbands' faces and messed up his hair. "Even though I almost died, when we fought Mr. Fieldner. But I had the honor to destroy our school."

"I think it's now time to talk about more serious things," Vegeta suddenly said. "For example, when do we want to fight Buu?"

"I think we should go tomorrow morning after a good night's rest and a good breakfast." Goku said.

"Yeah, I think that is the best. Mom, you do have the remote control for the portal with you, don't you?" Mirai Trunks asked.

"Of course. So, tomorrow morning you'll leave to our dimension. And you're sure you're strong enough?"

"Woman, we beat him once. I don't think that he will be such a big problem for us." 

"I hope you're right, Vegeta. I saw the destruction… It's terrible."

"But now another question," Gohan got the attention of everyone, "who shall go?"

"I think that would be me," Mirai Trunks said, "dad, my other self, Goku, Gohan and Goten."

"Hey, and what about Jenny and me?" Pan wanted to know. "We're both strong. Jenny is somewhere between SSJ2 and SSJ3 and I can go ascended Super Saiyan! Don't think you can leave us behind!"

"Pan is right. We both could be a big help for you guys. And don't you think I'll let my husband go alone." Mirai Trunks wanted to say something, but Jenny interrupted him. "And there's no arguing! We will come with you!"

"O-okay," Mirai Trunks just said.

Vegeta smirked. _'They know how to handle other Saiyajins. Like typical Saiyan females.'_

"Okay, I agree with Jenny. But my little Pan will stay here!"

"Dad!"

"Gohan! She's eighteen! As I was about her age, I had to fight the fight of my life. I was destined to die! But look! I survived!"

"Good. You got me! But Pan! You'll be careful!"

"Mommy? Can Michael and I come with you to the other timeline to fight this Buu?" Faith asked excited.

"Faith, I don't think that…"

"Hey! When Faith and Michael can go with them, then we want too!" Will said.

"Non of you will go with them!" Shana told them.

"But mom!" the two boys said.

"Shana!" the twins shouted.

"Your mother is right… None of you will go with us. It's simply too dangerous. I know it. I met him, he killed me."

"Goten, is that true?" Shana wanted to know and Goten nodded.

"Your father is right, brats. It's way too dangerous for you. He even killed me," Vegeta admitted.

"But we want to help you!" Michael insisted.

"We are so not having this conversation right now! You'll stay here and that's our last word," Trunks finally told them.

Sulking the four kids left the living room and went to their bedroom.

~*~

Inside their room, Faith and Michael sat down on their beds, while Will and Chris were seated on the floor.

"How can they do that to us?" Faith asked them, her arms crossed over her chest, with a Vegeta-like scowl on her face.

"They think we're too small for such a fight. But I'm nine years old, Chris is eight and you two are seven! I think we're old enough and our father already fought Buu at our age. So I don't understand why they won't let US fight," Will said.

"And we all can go Super Saiyajin," Michael added.

"And what could we do to change their minds?" Chris now wanted to know.

"I guess nothing," Faith replied, "But I have a plan."

"Really?" the three other kids asked in unison.

"Yeah… It's really simple… I bet that my mom will tell your mom to watch over us as long as they aren't here. But you're mom is just human and that means that we can slip through the portal when the others are already through it. She won't be fast enough to stop us."

"You're a genius!" Michael praised his sister.

"I know," she answered smirking.

~*~

"So, everything's set. You'll leave through the portal tomorrow at 9am. But I will open it just a short period of time. And remember, I can only open it two times with the remote control; it just takes too much energy. When you've killed Buu, you'll call me and I'll open the portal, so that all of us can go back to our home," Mirai Bulma told the others.

"That sounds a bit risky, or what do you think?" Gohan asked thoughtful, "I mean, what if we need to open the portal before we killed Buu?"

"That won't happen brat. We killed our Buu, so this one won't be a problem for us."

"Okay then… When everything's clear, I would like to go to my parents and tell them about it, even though they won't like it. They deserve to know what I'm going to do," Jenny said, as she got up from the couch.

"Huh? But I thought Goku and ChiChi were you're parents," Mirai Trunks said confused.

"Yes, they are. But I mean my parents in this dimension."

"Oh."

Jenny then put two fingers at her forehead and disappeared.

"What, what was that?" Mirai Bulma asked shocked.

"That was Shunkan Idou, the instantaneous movement I told you about mom," Trunks explained it to her.

"But I thought that just Goku could do it."

"I taught it to her shortly after we discovered that she's my daughter. And much to both my and Vegeta's surprise she learned it within a few hours, while it took me a year to learn it. Seems to be the advantage of being a female Saiyan, because Pan learned almost as fast as Jenny, while Goten and Gohan still can't do it," Goku explained.

"Dad!" the two half-Saiyajins shouted in unison.

"Okay Mr. Briefs from the other timeline. I challenge you to a fight. I want to know who's stronger. You or the counterpart in this time," Pan told Mirai Trunks as she stood with her arms crossed in front of him.

"I accept," he simply stated with a smirk on his face. "Where do we fight?"

"Come with me. I'll show you." She reached out her hand and pulled him out of the chair.

~*~

Jenny appeared in the living room of her parents' house directly in front of the TV, what startled her parents almost to death, even though they must have gotten used to this, because Jenny did it quite often in the last 12 years, since her parents knew about her being half alien.

"Oh my god Jenny! Stop doing that!" her mother told her.

"Sorry mom. But I didn't want to take the car, you know the traffic at this time," she told her mother shrugging.

"Couldn't you at least call before you decide to show up?" her father asked her.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that, when I do it the next time, okay?"

"Okay…" her mother said, "and what are you doing here? I'm sure you want something."

"As a matter of fact, yes, I have to talk to you." Jenny sat down and told them everything that had happened in the last days, beginning with the appearance of Mirai Trunks to their decision to leave the next day to another dimension and timeline to defeat a monster called Buu.

"Do you really have to go?" her mother asked her worried, when Jenny has finished her telling.

The woman nodded. "I'm sure they could need every help they get, and I'm one of the strongest in our group. And even if they didn't need my help, I would go."

"But honey, what when something happens to you?" her father wanted to know.

"Everything will be fine. I promise. Vegeta and Goku already fought Buu in their own dimension and they defeated him and they have gotten stronger since then. I really don't think that there will be a problem."

"And what about the kids? I hope you won't let them go with you."

"Mom, don't worry about them. They will stay here and Shana will watch over them, while we're away. So, I think I have to go now again. There's still so much to take care of," Jenny said, as she stood up.

"Okay Jenny, but please take care of yourself!"

"I'll do! See ya!" With that Jenny disappeared.

As Jenny was gone her mother took a deep breath. "And don't die…" she whispered almost unnoticeable. She still didn't like the fact that her daughter couldn't and wouldn't lead a life like normal young women. But she knew that without the Saiyajins they all would probably be dead by now, because of Fieldner. And Jenny seemed to like this life. God, she was even ready to sacrifice her life at the young age of nineteen to save the world and this time she again will risk her life in order to help someone she barely knew. Another thing her mother couldn't understand, was that after almost every training session she came back beaten up very badly, but Jenny didn't seem to care about that. To make it even worse, she enjoyed this whole fighting stuff. _'Must be that Saiyan blood. Sometimes I really wished that she was human, doing stuff like normal people were doing, without fighting, without being afraid of dying.'_ Mrs. Collin was every time really worried when she saw in the news that The Lost Warrior was in some for normal beings deadly situations and was every time glad, when her daughter came back, not even bruised.

"What are you thinking of?" her husband interrupted her thoughts as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. Just about how different her life could be, if she hadn't met the Saiyajins."

"I think she would be unhappy then. She wouldn't have met Trunks. They belong together and her life is fighting. It's her destiny to fight evil. And don't worry, she'll be okay. She's strong."

"I so hope you're right."

~*~

Meanwhile Mirai Trunks and Pan entered the gravity room, which they still encapsule on the field, where Jenny and Vegeta were always training 12 years ago.

"Wow! This is huge! But wait a minute, isn't this…"

"A bit too fishy? A huge building in the middle of nowhere? Don't worry about that." Pan walked over to the control panel and pushed a button.

"What did you do?"

"I made the whole building invisible for the world outside," she told him, and as she saw his face, she continued. "But that's not all. This room is ki-shielded, that means that just our normal ki signature goes to the outside, so that no one knows how high our ki during training is."

"Wow, that's interesting. Let me guess, my mother built this thing."

"You're a genius, do you know that?" Pan asked him ironically. 

"Huh? How do you mean that?"

"Forget it!" the girl said laughing. _'He really is cute when he's confused. Pan, stop thinking that. There are more important things to do!'_

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, I told you to forget it."

"No, I mean afterwards."

Jenny stared at him, shocked. _'Please tell me, I didn't say it out loud.'_ "No, I don't think that I've said soething."

"Okay, then I'm hallucinating. But I could swear that I've heard your voice. Whatever. Can we start?"

"Sure."

Both of them got into a fighting stance and eyed each other for a few seconds, before they disappeared in a blur.

~*~

Jenny smiled down at them. She had felt the two kis going to the place for the gravity room, when she had been at her parents' house and decided she wanted to eavesdrop on them a bit. So she used the instantaneous movement to sneak in unnoticed, hid her ki and was now lying on a huge beam directly under the roof. _'I've noticed that they had something for each other, but that they already start bonding is quite a surprise. And as I promised her that she would find someone like Trunks when she's older, I've never thought that she would find another version of Trunks. How ironic. I just wonder how my big bro will react on this. His little girl bonding with Vegeta's son. He'll be furious. Nah, I think I'll find a way to calm him down when it's time.'_

~*~

The two demi-Saiyajins were now already fighting for a while, and both didn't notice their visitor under the roof yet. In normal status they were about equal, but after an exchange of attacks they broke apart and powered up to Super Saiyan. _'Now it's getting interesting.'_ Jenny thought as she sat up, letting he legs hanging down. Even in Super Saiyajin no one was willing to give in. Much to both annoying, so they powered up again as far as they could and while Pan just went ascended Super Saiyan, while Mirai Trunks went SSJ2 and sent Pan to the ground, pinning her arms and legs down, so that he was now seated above her. 

"So now. Who's stronger? Me or him?" he asked smirking.

"You. He never gets me down that fast. But I think it's because you're still training and he's sitting in his office almost all day."

~*~

_'Mmh, their both distracted right now. I know that would be mean, but should I teach them a lesson about being distracted in a fight, or not? They will get together anyway, so I think I'll do it. And besides, what if Gohan comes here and he sees that, then he will never allow Pan to come with us tomorrow.'_ Silently and still carefully hiding her ki, Jenny prepared for her surprise attack. She looked down again and saw that the two fighters couldn't get the eyes off the other. _'Wow, they won't even notice when this thing explodes. Okay, ready, set, GO!'_ Jenny jumped from the beam, still not powered up, and let herself flying towards Mirai Trunks. Just in the last moment, shortly before she hit him, she powered up to SSJ2 and knocked him off of Pan.

"Ouch… what was that?" Mirai Trunks was sitting on the floor, rubbing his jaw. "Jenny?" Both, he and Pan stared the woman.

"Really, Trunks… Did no one teach you not to be distracted in a fight? There could always come a surprise attack," Jenny told him, trying to remain serious, but as she saw the priceless look on the two Saiyajins faces she burst out laughing. Just then Pan and Mirai Trunks realized how it must have looked like, when they were lying on the floor. They first blushed but then joined Jenny in her laughing.

***********************************************************************************************

So, that was chapter four! 

_I hope you liked it!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	6. The Future Of The Past

And again my obligatory "THANK YOU" for the reviews! ^-^  
And I'm sorry that it took me so long!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT_

***********************************************************************************************

The last time in TLW-The Sequel:

"Ouch… what was that?" Mirai Trunks was sitting on the floor, rubbing his jaw. "Jenny?" Both, he and Pan stared the woman.

"Really, Trunks… Did no one teach you not to be distracted in a fight? There could always come a surprise attack." Jenny told him, trying to remain serious, but as she saw the priceless look on the two Saiyans face she burst out laughing. Just then Pan and Mirai Trunks realized how it must have looked like, when they were lying on the floor. They first blushed but then joined Jenny in her laughing.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5: "Future Of The Past"**

__

The next morning everyone was gathered in Trunks' and Jenny's living room, ready to leave. Everything was set, the fighters just said goodbye to their families and friends. 

Jenny walked over to Shana and hugged her. "I'll see you, when we get back. And take good care of Michael and Faith. And you two," she turned to her kids, "don't make any trouble here!"

"Yes mom!" they answered in unison.

"Don't worry about them Jenny. I know how to raise two Saiyajins," Shana told her smiling.

Jenny smiled back and then went to Bulma, who was holding Joey in her arms. "Bulma, I'm really sorry that you have to take care of Joey, but I didn't want to bother my parents with it and Shana already has to watch over four Saiyajins."

"No problem Jenny! You know how I adore your little girl."

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl squeaked. "Don't go!"

"We have to Joey! But I promise, we'll be back!" Trunks told his youngest daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Jenny then hugged her and they walked back to where the portal will open.

"Goten, please, promise me that you'll come back as well. I don't want to lose you," Shana said, as she felt tears in her eyes of fear of never seeing her husband again.

"Shh, I will always come back to you!" He kissed her. "I love you." Goten then embraced his two sons and followed his sister and best friend.

"Pan, do you really want to go?" Videl asked her only daughter worried.

"Yes mom. You know I have to. And besides dad's there too, to protect me," Pan said smiling.

She sighed. "I know."

"Brat! If you don't come now, we'll go without you!"

"Okay Vegeta! I'm coming! Bye mom!"

"Bye Pan!"

"Okay, everyone's ready?" Mirai Bulma asked as the fighters were gathered in front of the place where the portal should appear. "Fine, then let's go. But remember, the portal is not long open and I can just open it one more time after this." With that, she pushed the button on the remote control and a white portal, which looked like a door, appeared. 

"I think we should go!" Goku said and walked as first through the portal, followed by Vegeta and the others. Soon, they all disappeared in the light.

Faith, Michael, Chris and Will looked at each other and then raced towards the still open portal. _'Oh shit!'_ Shana thought as she noticed that the kids were running towards the portal. "Stop them!" But neither of the remaining people in the room were able to grab one of them, so Shana followed them and tried to get hold of them before they ran through the portal. Unfortunately Shana couldn't stop in front of it and the portal closed directly behind her.

"Shana! Kids!" Bulma shouted and threw a helpless look at her counterpart, who just shrugged and they sighed. _'I hope they will be okay.'_

~*~

"Oh my god," Goku could just say as he exited the portal.

"Goku? What's up?" Mirai Trunks asked Goku worried, but then he saw what Goku had seen. "Holy shit! He's been here." 

The warriors looked around. Everything had been destroyed by Buu in the western capital. There were everywhere shattered buildings, smoke of still burning houses and cars. You couldn't hear any birds singing and people were nowhere to be found.

"Wow! What happened here?" Everyone turned around as they heard a voice behind them. The four small Saiyans just stepped out of the portal, followed by a heard-breathing Shana. Shortly after the woman came out of the white light, it disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop them, but they were too fast."

"Michael! Faith! What are you doing here?" Trunks shouted as he saw his twins.

"The same question goes for you young men!" Goten scowled at his sons.

"We wanted to help you, so Faith came up with the idea of running through the portal when you're gone," Chris explained.

"Is that true Faith?" Trunks asked.

The girl swallowed. "Yeah, I think you can see it that way… Please, don't be angry daddy. We just wanted to help." She looked from her father to her mother, hoping that they wouldn't be that angry.

"Really Faith, I don't know from whom you've inherited these traits. It must be your father, because I have never done something like that," Jenny said, shaking her head. "So, and what are we now doing with you?"

"I think that since Buu already was here, they must be save in CC as long as they hide their kis," Mirai Trunks guessed. "They can't go back and we can't do anything about them being here."

"You're right." Goten said and then turned back to the kids. "But you won't do anything stupid here! Do you understand?"

The kids just nodded.

A few minutes later they were in the ruins of Capsule Corporation, sitting in what was the living-room about one day ago.

"I'm so glad that we could talk mom into coming to the other dimension, otherwise she wouldn't have survived that," Mirai Trunks said shocked.

"But she is alive Trunks," Pan reminded him, "and she's safe." She laid her hand on his and suddenly he felt a lot more calm and better than before.

"So, and what are we going to do now?" Jenny wanted to know.

"I guess the best thing is, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta and I go and check out Buu and when we're back, we can make a plan to attack him," Goku said.

"Kakarotto's right. And while we're checking out Buu, you others should go through the city, looking for people, who need help. But you should go in pairings and in each pair should be someone who can use Shunkan Idou and I think that one should stay here, looking after Shana and the brats."

"That would be me," Goten said.

"And Pan will of course go with me," Gohan announced.

"Okay, then it's me and Jenny," Trunks told them.

With that, they got up and left the house, each group on their own way.

~*~__

Buu was just destroying another small city as Mirai Trunks, Goku and Vegeta appeared, hiding in some bushes to watch him.

"That's incredible," Goku whispered. "He's stronger than the fat Buu in our timeline."

"What?! But you still are strong enough to beat him, I hope."

"Hmph, he's about as strong as our Buu's last form. If we could stop him from transforming it won't be such a big problem. Kakarotto and I can both go SSJ3 and there's still the fusion," Vegeta told his son from the future.

At that moment, Buu was walking towards a small girl and stopped right in front of her. The girl screamed and tried to get away, but she stumbled and fell down. "Mmh, what do you want to be? Candy? Chocolate?" he asked as he licked his lips.

"Please, let me go, please." The girl started to cry.

As Mirai Trunks watched this scene, he couldn't take it anymore. He had just seen too many people suffer. He powered up to Super Saiyajin and lunged at Buu.

"Trunks! No!" Goku shouted and he and Vegeta followed him, also in Super Saiyajin. 

Mirai Trunks could use his surprise moment and was able to kick Buu a few meters away from the girl, but he quickly recovered. "GO! NOW!" he shouted to the girl. She nodded and ran away. Buu wanted to follow her, but Goku and Vegeta were standing in his way.

"Oh, you've brought me more weaklings! I hope they're more fun than you," Buu said smiling.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. This idiot has insulted the prince of all Saiyajins and his son. "You'll see who's weak. But not now!"

"Huh? Not now? Why? I want to have some fun."

"You'll get your fun, don't worry. You'll see when," Goku told him as Mirai Trunks walked over to him and the three Saiyans disappeared.

~*~

"It's terrible," Jenny said, when she and Trunks were walking through a lonely street with destroyed buildings everywhere. She shivered and Trunks put his arm around her shoulder.

"I know. It almost seems as if he didn't let anyone live."

"And all those people are lost, forever. I really wish that they still had the Dragonballs."

~*~

"Dad? Do you feel that? This weak ki?" Pan asked, when they were walking past what-once-has-been-a-house.

"Yes, I do feel that. It's over there." He pointed to a pile of rocks.

Father and daughter ran over to this pile and began rummaging through it, in desperate search for the ki's owner. It didn't take long until they spotted a bit of clothing. "Dad! It's here!" From that moment on, they picked up the rocks extreme carefully, not wanting the person to be hurt more than it already is.

"Pan, I hold this rock and you pull him out, okay?"

"Okay."

Just a few seconds later, Pan carried the old man and laid him down on the street. "Dad! Look! It's Muten Roshi!"

"What?" Gohan asked he dusted the rest of the rocks.

"He wakes up."

Muten Roshi moaned. "What happened?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He first spotted the dark-haired girl, who was kneeling directly next to him and then the man, who was standing behind her. "Oh my god, Gohan? Am I dead?"

"No, you aren't dead." Gohan shook his head.

As Muten Roshi tried to get up, Pan gently pushed him back to the ground. "Please, do not move. You're hurt pretty badly. I'll go and get the senzus." The last sentence Pan said to her father, who nodded. She then put two fingers at her forehead and disappeared.

"T-that was… Shunkan Idou… How…?" At that moment Pan was back with a small bag.

"Here, eat one," Pan told him and he obeyed. "Dad, the others are already back. I think we should go back, too."

"Muten Roshi, we explain everything, when we're back at CC. Pan, would you be so nice and bring us there?" Pan nodded and they disappeared.

~*~

"So, you're the fighters from the other timeline. And I thought our warriors are back," Muten Roshi said thoughtful. "But at least there is someone who can fight this terrible monster."

"But Master, what are you doing here? Why aren't you on your island?" Goku asked.

"Well, ChiChi, she lived on my island since Buu appeared, and I wanted to make sure that Bulma was okay, since Trunks left for the other dimension and we heard that Buu was near this city."

"Wait a minute. Where's ChiChi? You said that she was with you," Jenny wanted to know.

"I don't know where she is. I lost her in the crowd, as Buu attacked. I don't even know if she's still alive." 

Everyone looked to the ground in an awkward silence and Shana was the first one who said something again. "Goku, you've checked out Buu. How strong is he?"

"He's as strong as our Buu in his final transformation, but we might still be able to beat him, since we're stronger as well." Goku then told the others about his, Vegeta's and Mirai Trunks' plan for the fight against Buu.

~*~

"Bulma! Are you here? Bulma!" an elderly woman with dark hair shouted worried, as she was walking through the ruins of what once has been Capsule Corporation.

It was already dark outside and so Goten brought the kids to bed, even though they complained about it, but he told them that everyone must be fit for the next day, and so they agreed. He just walked out of one of the not-destroyed rooms, which they used as bedroom for the kids, when he heard someone shouting. He followed the voice and soon saw a figure walking through one of the corridors. He followed her, but stepped on a stone, letting it crack. The woman spun around, a small beam as weapon in her hands and attacked her follower. But Goten grabbed it easily and threw it away.

"Oh my god… Goku? Is that you? What have you done with your hair?" ChiChi asked as Goten's face fell into the light. The woman stared at him shocked. Goten was now as old as his father has been, when he died in this timeline and he looked exactly like him, except of the different haircut. "Goku?" she repeated.

"Sorry… But I'm not him. I'm Goten. Your son from the future … euh … past, argh, whatever," Goten tried to explain.

"My… son? But, you look like Goku…" ChiChi was confused. In front of her stood a man about thirty years old, explaining her that he's her son.

"Maybe that's because he's my father…" Goten said shrugging. "But I think the best is to bring you to the others."

"The others?"

"Yeah, you'll see," he told her smiling.

~*~

Pan was walking in the garden of Capsule Corporation. This night seemed so peaceful. No one would believe in this night, that somewhere else on this planet someone destroyed cities and killed people. Suddenly Pan spotted a figure standing in front of something. Pan could tell that it was Mirai Trunks, from his ki, and walked towards him. As she came nearer, she saw that he was standing in front of different gravestones. She noticed that he clenched his fists, and laid her hand on his shoulder. Startled he looked around, but calmed down as he saw Pan. "Are you okay?" she asked worried, but gasped as she looked at the gravestone in front of her.

SON GOHAN  
BELOVED SON  
FRIEND  
AND TEACHER

"He died as I was thirteen. He taught me everything I needed to survive. He was always like a father to me," Mirai Trunks told Pan, as they were sitting against a tree.

"That must have been terrible. I mean losing him."

Trunks nodded. "His death caused me going Super Saiyan. And I couldn't do anything to prevent his death, simply nothing. That was why I didn't want to go back in time to ask for his help. I didn't want them to experience the same as I. They should have a normal life, okay as normal as it could be. But somehow I'm glad that they're the ones to help me."

"Why?"

"Be-because I met you. You make me feel better whenever you're around," he said, as he looked her deep into her dark eyes, wiping a strand of hair away, putting it behind her ear. "I think I-I fell in love with you."

"Trunks…" She was lost in his crystal blue eyes. Both were moving towards each other and soon they were engaged in a soft but strong kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

They first broke apart as Jenny appeared next to them. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two lovers. "Sorry to interrupt you," she said grinning, causing them to blush, "but ChiChi's here. We're in the living room."

"ChiChi's alive?"

"Grandma is here?"

Jenny nodded and together they walked to the building. "By the way, when are you going to tell Gohan about you two."

That comment made Pan stop. "I don't know… I don't even know if this will last…" she mumbled, but was interrupted by a laughing Jenny.

"Don't worry Panny, it will last! You'll be stuck with each other for the rest of your life."

"What do you mean by that?" Pan asked confused.

"You'll find out. But when are you telling Gohan?"

"I think when everything's over," Mirai Trunks said.

"Okay, but inform me, so that I can stop him from killing you," she said, still laughing, pointing at Mirai Trunks.

***********************************************************************************************

_So, again sorry it took me so long with this chapter, but I didn't feel well last night. I somehow had the mother of all headaches!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	7. The Fight Starts

So, here it is again! Chapter 4 of "There will always be hope" is finished and now it is again the turn of TLW!

_Thank you all for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT_

************************************************************************************

The last time in "TLW-The Sequel":

Jenny nodded and together they walked to the building. "By the way, when are you going to tell Gohan about you two."

That comment made Pan stop. "I don't know… I don't even know if this will last…" she mumbled, but was interrupted by a laughing Jenny.

"Don't worry Panny, it will last! You'll be stuck with each other for the rest of your life."

"What do you mean by that?" Pan asked confused.

"You'll find out. But when are you telling Gohan?"

"I think when everything's over." Mirai Trunks said.

"Okay, but inform me, so that I can stop him from killing you." she said, still laughing, pointing at Mirai Trunks.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6: "The Fight Starts"**

__

The next morning, all the fighters were ready and gathered in the living room. Even though everyone knew what to do, Goku repeated once again his plan.

"Okay, Jenny and Pan stay here to watch over the women, Muten Roshi and the kids. And we others will go and meet up with Buu. Mirai Trunks, Vegeta and I will fight first and Gohan, Goten and Trunks will be the back up, in case something happens. Does everyone understand that?" Everyone nodded, even though Pan and Jenny would rather go with the men and fight Buu, but they understood that someone had to stay close to the children, women and Roshi and they also knew that it was the best that it would be them, because Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, who had started to train again, were the strongest fighters and Goten and Trunks were needed because of the fusion. So, the two female demi-Saiyans were the only ones left to protect the 'helpless'.

Shortly before the fighters left, Trunks and Goten said goodbye to their wives and Mirai Trunks threw an all-saying glance at Pan, which she returned. Vegeta noticed that the two looked at each other a bit longer than necessary and he then looked at Gohan, who seemed to have noticed this at well, but both stayed quiet, because they knew that there were now more important things to do.

The warriors looked back one last time and took off into the air, flying in the direction where they last felt Buu's ki. The remaining nine persons stood in front of the destroyed Capsule Corporation main building until they couldn't see the warriors anymore and then walked back into the house. 

"Jenny, are you okay? You look so worried," Shana asked her best friend, as the half-Saiyajin stared out of the window.

"I somehow have a bad feeling about this. We shouldn't have let them go alone," Jenny said thoughtful.

"Aw, come on. They already beat Buu once and they've gotten stronger. You shouldn't be worried. Everything will just be fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she told her friend with a fake smile. She didn't want them to worry, too, that's why she didn't tell them the reason for her feeling. _'Maybe my dream last night was just a normal dream. It had been twelve years since I last had those prophetic dreams. It meant nothing, I'm sure,'_ she tried to convince herself but couldn't get the pictures of her dream out of her head. She remembered that she slowly felt every ki of her friends vanishing. First Goku and Vegeta, then Gohan and then Trunks and Goten and at last Mirai Trunks. She also remembered being somewhere where everything was white around her and a strange woman she never met before, yet somehow familiar. That was when her dream ended. "I'm sure everything will be okay, I'm sure…" she mumbled, still looking out of the window.

~*~

It didn't take long for the Saiyans to find Buu, they just had to follow the track of destruction he left behind. Everywhere were destroyed building, burning cars, bodies lying on the streets and it reeked of death. Trunks felt as his stomach began to twist. He looked over to his best friend and saw that he also was as pale as a sheet. At that moment he couldn't understand how Saiyajins normally loved this stench of death and destruction.

"We're here." Vegeta's voice snapped Trunks back into reality. He looked at what his father had meant and saw the cloud of dust about one or two kilometers away from them.

"So, remember guys. Vegeta and I will go first; you stay in the back. And don't endanger yourself unnecessarily. It is okay to run when it doesn't turn out to our advantage," Goku told them one last time, before he and Vegeta flew towards the place where Buu seemed to be. The remaining Saiyajins exchanged looks and followed them.

Not even a minute later, the six Saiyajins landed on a street, directly behind Buu. Goku and Vegeta were standing in the front line, while Gohan, Goten, and the two Trunks stood about ten meters behind them.

"Hey Buu!" Vegeta shouted, gaining the attention of the pink monster.

"Oh, I know you! You promised me some fun yesterday! Will I have now fun with you?" Buu asked them as he turned around.

"Oh yes, you will. And it will be the last fun in your life, believe me." Vegeta smirked at him.

"You're weak. I saw you in your ascended form yesterday. That wouldn't be any fun," Buu said somewhat disappointed. "But maybe it would be a bit fun if two people try against me."

"Okay, we will take this offer," Goku told him. "But do you really think that this was our final form?" He looked at Vegeta and they both powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and lunged at Buu.

~*~

"It begins," Pan said, getting the attention of the other persons in the room.

~*~

Buu wasn't surprised at all by the first attack. He blocked the punch and the kick of the two Super Saiyajins almost effortlessly. But he was lucky to land hits on them, sending them flying backward. "Hey! I thought you were stronger in this form."

"We were holding back, but now, say your prayers!" Vegeta told him as he started a new attack on him, followed by the other full-blooded Saiyajin. This time it was a lot harder for Buu to withstand the punches and kicks, but was yet somehow able to block or to dodge a few and at the same time deal out hits on his own.

_'Shit! We've still underestimated him a lot. This fight will destroy the rest of this city if we don't do something.'_ "Hey Buu!" Goku said, as they broke apart from one attack, the two Saiyajins obviously weaker than before, but Buu almost as fresh as at the beginning of their fight. "Let's go somewhere else. Here isn't enough space for a proper fight."

"Okay, let's go somewhere else, if you promise me to fight better then."

Goku smiled and took off into the air, followed by the prince and Buu. "What do you think," Goten asked the others, "should we follow them?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, they might need our help." Both Trunkses agreed as well and flew to the direction where the other three fighters had disappeared.

~*~

_'What's going on? Why are they changing the place?'_ Jenny asked herself and looked over at Pan, who just shrugged.

~*~

"Stop!" Buu shouted. "This place is good." They just arrived in a deserted area, with no sign of life in a radius of a few kilometers. Both Saiyajins powered up as high as they could, so that they could continue the fight, but they were surprised as Buu was still able to power up as well.

_'That's impossible! How strong can he get? Our Buu was nothing compared to this one!'_ Vegeta thought shocked. He noticed that Goku was ready for another attack and Vegeta was ready to join him.

~*~

"They stopped. And they continue the fight now," Pan told the others, who weren't able to sense ki.

~*~

The two Saiyans just wanted to rush forwards as Buu appeared behind them. They were barely able to dodge his attack and were now stumbling away from him. "Kakarotto, do you think what I think?" Vegeta said, a bit annoyed by the fact that this would be their last option, as they were standing straight again.

"Yes Vegeta. We have no other choice, I guess."

They stepped a few meters away from each other. "FUSION …" Before their fingers could connect, Buu was right in front of them and punched them in their guts, sending them flying backwards. As they got up again back in their normal form, they saw that Buu prepared a huge ki attack in his hands. 

"Oh oh, that doesn't look good," Goku said, panting hard.

"I think you're right, Kakarotto. Any plan?" At that moment Buu released his ki attack.

"KAME HAME HA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

The three attacks collided directly in the middle between the two sides, but the blast of Buu pushed the two blasts of Vegeta and Goku back.

The four half-Saiyajins arrived exactly at the moment as Buu's stronger blast engulfed the two bodies of the two Saiyajins.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mirai Trunks shouted, while the other three Saiyajins could just stare at the happenings in front of them.

~*~

"They're gone," Jenny said aloud, as a lonely tear ran down her cheek.

************************************************************************************

HAHA!!! I'M SOOOO EVIL!!! 

_BUT I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS THAT SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO BUILD UP A BIT TENSION BETWEEN MY CHAPTERS!!!_

_What will happen next? Are Vegeta and Goku really dead? What will the rest do?_

_Eternally Yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	8. Losses

_Hey! After your reviews I decided to first write another chapter of TLW before you kill me!_

_But after that I promise to immediately write a new chapter of TWABH!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT_

************************************************************************************

The last time in TLW-The Sequel:

The three attacks collided directly in the middle between the two sides, but the blast of Buu pushed the two blasts of Vegeta and Goku back.

The four half-Saiyans arrived exactly at the moment as Buu's stronger blast engulfed the two bodies of the two Saiyans.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mirai Trunks shouted, while the other three Saiyans could just stare at the happenings in front of them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"They're gone." Jenny said aloud, as a lonely tear ran down her cheek.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 7: "Losses"**

__

"What does that mean: They're gone? Who's gone?" ChiChi asked the young woman hysterically, but Jenny didn't answer. She still looked out of the window and it looked like she was in a state of shock.

"The kis of grandpa and Vegeta did just disappear. That means they're dead," Pan answered instead. The realization was slowly getting to her and she began to cry, letting her pride down. 

Suddenly Jenny turned around, facing Pan. "Pan, we have to get the others out of there. When Buu killed Goku and Vegeta, then it will just be a matter of time till he kills the others," she told the younger Saiyan in a deathly calm voice.

"O-okay," Pan sniffeled, trying to gain her composure. "Let's go. I'll take dad and Mirai Trunks."

Jenny nodded at her and then turned to the others. "Shana, if we don't come back, you know what you have to do, right?"

"Yes, I do." Jenny forced a smile at her friend and then she and Pan disappeared.

~*~

The four remaining Saiyans stared in shock at that what happened directly in front of her eyes. The two strongest warriors were swallowed by a huge energy ball and they couldn't do anything to prevent that. As the light had faded, the bodies were nowhere to be seen and the kis of the warriors were gone. The only thing they could see was the whirled up dust in the air, nothing else. Buu noticed the other warriors and smirked at them. "Time to have more fun." He powered up and flew directly at the totally unprepared fighters, but before he could reach them, Pan and Jenny appeared and took the guys with them back to CC with the instant transmission. "What was that?" Buu asked himself as he looked at the empty space in front of him, where just one second ago his 'toys' were standing. He shook his head, shrugged and took off into the sky, ready to destroy another city.

~*~

At the same time on a far away planet, a large pink man with white hair was doing some training as suddenly two figures appeared directly in front of him. Both were beaten up pretty badly and the larger one supported the smaller one, who was barely conscious, but he could see that the larger one also had a hard time standing on his feet. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked pretty harsh.

"Kibito,… good that… you're here. We… we need… your… help," the large man managed to say before he fell to the ground unconscious.

~*~

The men were totally perplexed as they suddenly stood in the destroyed living room of Capsule Corporation. They hadn't even noticed, as the two female Saiyans appeared and brought them 'home'. Gohan was the first one who realized what was going on, as Pan buried her face deep in his shirt, sobbing almost uncontrollably. But Gohan stayed calm. He had seen way too often that his father died that it almost was a habit. But Pan had never seen him and Vegeta die before. And she was very close to both of them, as well as Jenny was. Gohan looked at his little sister. Trunks held her in his arms, she had somehow a blank look on her face and another tear was rolling down her face, but not more. It almost seemed to him that those happenings weren't a surprise for her, that she knew it before. He next turned his head to his little brother. Shana and their sons had just walked up to him to comfort him. He had never really seen his dad die. He was already dead as Goten was born. Faith and Michael sat next to ChiChi, who had broken down. They didn't want to leave her side to let her alone.

As everyone had calmed down, they sat in a circle around the table in the middle of the room. No one said a word and most of them were looking down to the ground, until Gohan cleared his throat. "We have to go back. We have to stop Buu, no matter what, before he kills more people."

"Dad… no."

"Pan," Mirai Trunks said, "Gohan is right. We have no other choice. And I think your father has a plan."

"But… Buu is stronger. He beat grandpa and Vegeta, and both were at SSJ3, how…?

"We have Gotenks," Goten suddenly said. "That's what you were planning, isn't it?"

"Yes, bro, Gotenks is our last hope against Buu."

"Wait a minute," Mirai Trunks interrupted them confused, "who's Gotenks?"

"That's the Fusion form of me and Goten. It's extreme powerful. Gohan, I think you're right. Gotenks is our last hope."

Suddenly Jenny looked up to Trunks. "Trunks, please, don't go."

"Don't worry Jenny. With Gotenks everything will be all right. Believe me." He kissed her on her forehead. "Okay Gohan, what's your plan?"

~*~

"Master Kaioushin, here are two men who want to talk to you," Kibito announced as he walked over to the god of the gods, followed by the two men, whom he healed after the large one collapsed.

"Who is it, Kibito?" Kaioushin asked as he turned around, facing his friend and partner.

"Lord Kaioushin, if I may introduce myself… I'm Son Goku and this is Vegeta. We're both from the planet earth." 

"Son Goku? And Vegeta? How could that be?" the god asked disbelieving. "You're dead for more than 20 years. How…"

"Listen," Vegeta interrupted him, "we don't have time for this now. I'm sure you know Majin Buu. That's why we're here."

"Majin Buu? Yes, I know this monster. But he's sealed away and cannot harm anyone. How do you know about him?"

"That's the point. Babidi has managed to get the energy of my son to resurrect Buu. Right now he's destroying the earth. Kakarotto and I barely escaped him, but our children are still down there fighting him. They probably think that we're dead."

"What Vegeta wants to tell you is, that we need your help. In our timeline, there was a former Kaioushin sealed away in a sword… I think it was called the Zed Sword, or something like that. And he had the power to make the strongest warrior even stronger through waking his potential power and it made my son so strong that he could have been able to kill the Buu from our timeline." 

Kaioushin stared at the two Saiyajins. _'How could that be? Buu's alive? That's horrible! And what's that for a story?'_

"Do you want to tell the high Kaioushin that you already fought Buu in your timeline? So, why aren't you able to kill the one from our timeline?" Kibito asked annoyed.

"Because this Buu is much stronger than the Buu in our dimension," Vegeta told him, trying to remain calm.

Kibit bowed down to Kaioushin so that he could whisper in his ear. "Master Kaioushin, they're Saiyajins. I don't trust them. Do you want to give them the Zed Sword?"

"To be honest Kibito, I trust them. Answer me one question. How do they know so much about Buu and the Zed Sword. And when they could kill Buu with it, we should give them the chance." He then turned back to Goku and Vegeta. "Okay, I will lead you to the Sword. Follow me."

~*~

After Gohan told the other warriors his plan, they decided that they would go immediately, since no one of them is injured and they didn't want any more bloodshed. His plan was that he and Mirai Trunks would distract Buu, so that Goten and Trunks could do their fusion dance without being disturbed. Pan wanted to go with them so that she could help distracting Buu, but Gohan forbid it. She and Jenny should stay again with the others so that they would be safe. 

Shortly before they left, Gohan took her aside. "Jenny, listen to me. When we don't come back, call Bulma. She shall open the portal and you bring everyone to our dimension. Do you understand?" As Jenny didn't show a reaction, he grabbed her arm and shook her slightly. "Do you understand?" Jenny looked up and met his eyes for a brief second and looked away. Gohan sighed and let go of her arm. He walked past Trunks and laid his hand on his shoulder, signalizing him to go to her.

Trunks walked up to his wife, put his arms around her and she looked again down to the ground. "Jenny, look at me, please." As she didn't do it, he put her chin in his hand and lifted her head up, so that he could see directly in her eyes, but she tried to avoid his gaze. For the short moment, he could look through her eyes into her soul and he didn't like what he saw. There was anger, frustration, grief, desperation and something he almost never saw in her eyes, fear.

"I don't want to lose you," she suddenly said, as she heard his thoughts. "I don't know what I would do or what would happen to me if you don't come back to..."

"Hey," he began softly, "don't think about that. I will come back, I swear." He kissed her on her forehead, but she pulled apart.

"Don't do that. Don't swear that you will come back, when you don't know what will happen…"

"Jenny…"

"Trunks! We have to go!" Gohan shouted.

"I'm coming!" He then turned back to Jenny. "Jenny, if something happens, take good care of Faith, Michael and little Joey. And whatever happens, don't let them fight against Buu. Tell my mom and Bra that I'm sorry and give them my love. You must know that I love you, I will always love you more than anything else." Trunks kissed her gently on the lips and then walked over to Gohan, Goten and Mirai Trunks and together they took off, flying towards Buu.

~*~

Luckily for the four Saiyajin, Buu wasn't far away. Goten and Trunks hid behind a building to prepare the fusion dance, while Mirai Trunks and Gohan walked over to Buu. They powered up to SSJ, trying to get the attention of the fat monster, but he kept on destroying the city. "This bastard! He doesn't even take us for serious," Mirai Trunks cursed, but Gohan had another plan.

"Trunks, I guess you can go SSJ2, right?" Gohan looked at him and he nodded. "Good, then let's go SSJ2, maybe that will get his attention." With that, both Saiyans powered up one stage higher, and they succeeded, Buu noticed them.

"Oh, you again. Don't you ever get tired?" Buu asked them bored. Mirai Trunks and Gohan didn't even bother to answer his question and attacked him, but Buu blocked their attacks easily and sent both fighters into the nearest wall. 

"Trunks, whatever will happen now… If I don't make it, please take good care of my daughter, and love her like she deserves to be loved," Gohan told Mirai Trunks, as they got out of the wall.

"Gohan… I…"

"Watch out, he prepares an attack."

"Mmh, let's see. I'm hungry, so what should you be? I know! Turn into chocolate!" Buu shouted and sent a blast out of his antenna to Gohan. The half-Saiyan tried to dodge it, but it was too late and the blast changed him into a small piece of chocolate. Mirai Trunks could just stare in shock, as the chocolate Gohan flew towards Buu and he swallowed it. But even more horrible was that Buu changed after he ate the chocolate into a new tall and slim Majin Buu.

~*~

"Daddy?" Pan whispered as she felt the ki of her father disappear. 

_'Gohan… you were the third… if my dream really was a prophetic one, then the next ones should be Trunks and Goten.'_

~*~

"Holy shit! He ate my brother and he has changed. His ki is now much higher than before." Goten clenched his fist and punched into wall.

"Goten, I know this is hard, but we have to do the Fusion, now! Before he swallows my future-self and gets even stronger."

The black-haired half-Saiyan looked at his best friend and nodded. "You're right. Let's do it."

Buu was just about to absorb Mirai Trunks as well, as he felt a ki skyrocking. And it was not far away, just a few meters. He took one last glance at the prince in front of him and flew towards the high ki. Mirai Trunks realized what he was doing and chased after him. "NO! BUU! STAY HERE!" But the monster didn't react.

Trunks and Goten just wanted to begin with the dance, as Buu appeared directly in front of the lavender-haired Saiyajin and hit him in the jaw. Since Trunks was totally surprised by Buu's appearance, this hit knocked him out cold. "You wanted to cheat. I don't like that," Buu told Goten, as he got ready to attack him, but before Buu could lunge at the half-Saiyan, Mirai Trunks came from behind, pulled out his sword and cut off Buu's antenna. Buu looked back and found the smirking prince floating behind him, with his antenna in his hand. 

"Do you miss that? If you want it back, here, catch it," Mirai Trunks said and threw the antenna away. In the meantime, Goten flew over to Trunks, who slowly came back to consciousness.

"Did you really think that would hurt me? You just did me a great favor."

"What are you talking about?" the warrior asked.

"Watch," Buu said and motioned to the cut-off antenna, which began to move. In not even a second it arrived at Trunks and Goten, and stretched out and before the two half-Saiyajins even noticed, they were wrapped up in this thing. Mirai Trunks watched in shock as Buu absorbed it in his body and how he changed again. His body was getting more muscular and his ki again skyrocket.

"Shit. Now everything is lost." _'Please take good care of my daughter.'_ This thought suddenly hit him and he knew what he had to do. He powered up as high as he could and flew towards CC, hoping that Buu wouldn't show any interest in following him.

~*~

"Mirai Trunks is on his way back," Jenny said, her voice as cold as ice and gazing to the ground.

"Does that mean they defeated Buu?" Shana asked excitedly.

Jenny shook her head. "No, Buu's following him. And he's the only one left. Buu has gotten much stronger and the kis of Gohan, Goten and Trunks have disappeared. Shana, take the others and find shelter. I will stay here."

"Okay…" the woman said and lead the children, Master Roshi and ChiChi away.

"I stay with you," Pan said, but Jenny didn't react.

Not even a minute later, Mirai Trunks came flying through the wall and bounced off another wall. Pan was immediately by his side and helped him up, while Jenny was gazing to the outside, where Buu appeared.

"Jenny, Pan…" Mirai Trunks said weakly, "we have to open the portal, now! Before he's here."

"It's too late," Jenny simply stated and powered up to Super Saiyajin.

"Jenny, don't! He's too strong. He killed Gohan, Goten and my other-self."

"I know."

At that moment, Buu burst through another wall. "Oh, what's that? More people to play with? But first of all I think I could need another refreshment."

"Stop babbling. I'm here to fight you," Jenny said, as she for the first time since she felt Trunks' ki vanishing and the bond breaking looked up from the floor. Her teal eyes were so cold and emotionless that Mirai Trunks and Pan felt a shiver running down their spines. That was not anymore the woman they got to know, that was someone else in front of them. 

Unnoticed by the Saiyans, Buu separated another part of his body, which was now crawling towards Mirai Trunks. "So, you want to fight me? You're a weakling like the others. Or wait, I give you three days to get stronger and then we'll have some fun. But before, I want to get stronger as well."

A look of shock crossed Mirai Trunks' face as he noticed the separated part of Buu and he could just toss Pan away, so that this thing just swallowed him and not the girl. "No! Trunks!" But it was too late. The monster already absorbed him and left, letting the two female Saiyajins alone in the room.

After Pan came over her shock and she made sure that Buu really left, she got the others back into the living room. Pan told her everything, while the others were listening. Jenny, who was still in her normal Saiyajin form, sat silently on the ground.

"So, he absorbs the fighters to get stronger," Muten Roshi said thoughtful.

"Yeah, and he gave Jenny and me three days to get stronger." 

"But how could you get stronger in three days… It's impossible." At that moment Jenny got up and put two fingers on her forehead and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" ChiChi asked confused.

Suddenly Pan slapped her forehead. "Of course! She went to the Lookout! Everyone, try to get a hold on me, I'll try to bring you all there."

~*~

"Mr. Popo?" the black man spun around as he suddenly heard the voice. In front of him was standing a young woman, with shoulder-length black hair and cold black eyes, wearing a black gi. 

"Who… Oh my god, you're Goku's daughter."

"So, you know me, that is good. I need your help." At that moment Pan appeared with the others behind her. "I want to go into the Room of Spirit and Time."

************************************************************************************

So, how was it? 

_Did you really think I let Vegeta and Goku die? How cruel do you think I am? *gg*_

_Whatever! Now I'll start the next chapter of "There will always be hope"._

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	9. The Room of Spirit and Time

_Hey! Thank you for your reviews!  
Sorry again that it took me so long with this chapter, but we have an almost unbearable heat here and it is simply too warm to do anything._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT!_

************************************************************************************

The last time in TLW-The Sequel:

"Mr. Popo?" the black man spun around as he suddenly heard the voice. In front of him was standing a young woman, with shoulder-length black hair and cold black eyes, wearing a black gi. 

"Who… Oh my god, you're Goku's daughter."

"So, you know me, that is good. I need your help." At that moment Pan appeared with the others behind her. "I want to go into the Room of Spirit and Time."

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 8: "The Room of Spirit and Time"**

__

"So, this is the Zed Sword," Kaioushin told Goku and Vegeta as they arrived at a huge rock, where the legendary sword was stuck in.

"Master Kaioushin, I don't believe that those lower beings would be able to pull out this sword. Not even the high Kaioushins were able to do that. It's simply im…"

"Kibito, please. I'm confident. If Goku says that his son was able to pull out the sword in the past, I'm sure that one of them can do that," Kaioushin assured his friend. "Goku, you may try, if you want." Goku nodded and flew to the top of the rock. He went Super Saiyan, grabbed the sword and pulled with all of his might at it. Eventually he succeeded and was now floating with the sword in his hands a few meters above the rock.

After he landed, he turned to the god. "Kaioushin, now I need you to make one of the hardest metals, I think it was called something like Cat Alley…" Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's Katchin Alloy. But what do you want to do with it?"

"You'll see." Kaioushin did as he was told and changed a rock into this metal.  "Vegeta, please take that rock and throw it as hard as you can at this sword, I'll do the rest." 

The prince walked over to the rock, picked it up and looked at it. "Kakarotto, what are you planning?"

"Vegeta, please, do it. We don't have time," Goku pleaded. Vegeta nodded and threw the rock at Goku. Goku swung the sword as hard as he could against the rock and it broke into two halves. 

"Oh my god!" Kibito shouted shocked. "What have you done? You broke the holy sword!" Right after Kibito said this, another Kaioushin, just much older, appeared directly out of nowhere.

"Yahoo! I'm free!" the old guy shouted excited.

~*~

"The Room of Spirit and Time?" Faith asked. "Mom, what is that?"

Jenny simply ignored her daughter and continued talking. "It does still exist, doesn't it?" Mr. Popo nodded, surprised by the appearance of Goku's daughter. "Bring me there, now."

Mr. Popo, knowing how important it was for this world to find someone who was able to defeat Buu, sighed. Even though this woman was Goku's daughter from the other dimension, he didn't know if he could allow her to go into the room. She made a heartless impression to him, and he didn't know if he could trust her. But he decided to allow her to go into the Room of Spirit and Time, because she was a Son. "Follow me, please." With that, he walked off to the direction of the palace and Jenny followed him.

"Where's mommy going?" Michael asked worried.

Pan got down on her knees, so that she was about eye-level with the young Saiyajin. "She goes somewhere, where she can train to defeat Buu."

"All alone?"

At this question, Pan made up her mind. No, she wouldn't let Jenny go in there alone. Not in her state. She still seemed to be in some kind of shock of the loss of her family and her husband. But even though Pan lost them as well, she somehow managed to remain a cool head. "No, I will go with her. So, she wouldn't be alone."

"But Pan," Shana said worried, "as far as I know you would waste years of your life when you go into this room."

"Don't worry about that Shana. We can just go in there for 2 days, that means for the people in the room 2 years. And believe me, two years are nothing for a Saiyajin. We will be okay." Pan walked a few meters and then turned around. "I will tell Mr. Popo to bring you to a safe place on this Lookout." She waved one last time and then used the instantaneous movement to get to Jenny and Mr. Popo.

"Be careful Pan, and bring us our Jenny back," Shana whispered, when the girl was gone.

Jenny and Mr. Popo stopped in front of a door. "So, this is the Room of Spirit and Time. But remember, you can just go in there for two days, not longer."

"I know. Besides, Buu just gave me three days to get stronger."

"Okay, but I think you shouldn't go alone," Mr. Popo told her worried.

"She won't be alone. I will go with her," Pan said, as she appeared next to them. Mr. Popo stared at the girl, trying to remember, where he had seen this face before. Pan noticed that and smiled at him. "I'm Pan, daughter of Gohan."

_'So this is the daughter of the Gohan of the future. I can feel that she has inherited the spirit of her grandfather. Maybe those two are really the last hope of this world,' _Mr. Popo thought, as he looked up and down at the two warriors. "Okay, you can go in. But be careful."

"Don't worry. We will," Pan said. Mr. Popo opened the door for them and let them walk into the room. "And by the way. Can you bring the others somewhere safe on this lookout, so that Buu won't find them?" The black man nodded and shut the door behind them.

~*~

After the old Kaioushin calmed down and Goku and Vegeta told them the situation on earth and why they freed him, he stared intensively at the two Saiyans. Then, he sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, to tell you. But I can't help you."

"What?" the two Saiyajins shouted.

"It's true. I can just make someone more powerful, who still has a lot of potential power. But you two don't have it, or already learned how to use it fully, that's why I can't help you. I'm truly sorry," he told them, hanging his head.

"Too bad," Goku said disappointed. 

"Too bad?" Vegeta shouted. "Too bad? Our kids will die down there and we can't do anything to prevent it? And you say too bad?"

"Vegeta, we still can try the Fusion," Goku tried to calm him down.

"That won't work," Kibito suddenly said and got the attention of the two warriors. "Have you noticed that Buu's ki got much larger since you got here?"

"What? How?" Goku asked confused.

"Kakarotto, he's right. But that's not all. The kis of the others are gone."

"Maybe they just do hide their kis," Goku said, with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Buu's much stronger. He must've absorbed them. All of them," Vegeta told him, almost in a defeated voice.

"Not all of them. There are still four kids left," the old Kaioushin told him. "I can see that they're pretty strong, but they won't be strong enough to beat Buu."

"Hey! Do you still have this sphere with which we could look down?" Goku asked.

"Sure," the old man said and materialized the sphere.

"Vegeta, it's true. It's the kids. And Shana, ChiChi and Muten Roshi. But I can't see the others."

"Damn it! He has killed them. And this world doesn't have the Dragonballs. And ours don't work here."

"No, the earth-Dragonballs are gone…" Goku said thoughtful. "But we could go to New Namek and ask them if we may use their Dragonballs to bring them back to life."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Dragonballs?" the old man asked the two Saiyajins. "There were Dragonballs on the earth? They're just for the use of Nameks and not for merely humans."

"Kakarotto, do you know where New Namek is?" Vegeta wanted to know, ignoring the god.

"We first have to go to Kaiousama. From his planet I'll be able to find New Namek."

"You can't do that! The Dragonballs are not for you!"

"Sorry, grandpa, but this is our only hope to free the earth from Buu," Goku said confidently. "Vegeta, get a hold on me, we're going to New Namek!"

~*~

As the door closed behind them, Jenny and Pan looked at their new surroundings, where they would spend the next two years. Pan was quite impressed by what she saw and what she felt. The house looked normal, except of that everything was white in there. The gravity was also higher than usual, the air was thin and there was a drastic fluctuation of temperature. Pan looked at Jenny. Her face didn't show any emotion, as she inspected their training place. _'I hope she will just act like this for a short while.'_ Pan sighed, as she followed Jenny to the outside. What the girl saw there, she didn't expect. There was everything pure white. You couldn't see if there's a beginning or and ending. _'Great. And here shall I live and train for two years. I hope I won't get lost. But it's for the others and for the fate of the earth.'_

"Okay, just to let you know," Jenny interrupted the girl's thoughts. "I will train with you, but as soon as you get in my way, I will train alone."

"Fine with me."

"Then let's start," Jenny said and didn't even wait for Pan to answer. 

The woman powered up to SSJ2 and attacked the other Saiyajin. Pan was barely able turn SSJ in time and to dodge that attack, before Jenny began punching at her like there was no tomorrow. Pan couldn't stand long under that fire of attacks and was sent flying to the floor. As she got up, she wiped blood from her lip and stared at the woman in front of her. _'Two years.'_

************************************************************************************

Okay, okay, that was short, but I didn't want to let you wait any longer!! 

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	10. In the Room of Spirit and Time

_Hello! Here's chapter nine of TLW-The Sequel! Enjoy it!_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT._

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior-The Sequel":

"Okay, just to let you know." Jenny interrupted the girl's thoughts. "I will train with you, but as soon as you get in my way, I will train alone."

"Fine with me."

"Then let's start." Jenny said and didn't even wait for Pan to answer.

The woman powered up to SSJ2 and attacked the other Saiyan. Pan was barely able turn SSJ in time and to dodge that attack, before Jenny began punching at her like non-stop. Pan couldn't stand long under that fire of attacks and was sent flying to the floor. As she got up, she wiped blood from her lip and stared at the woman in front of her. 'Two years.'

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 9: "In the Room of Spirit and Time"**

Pan and Jenny already trained in the Room of Spirit and Time for one month. They just took breaks for eating and sleeping. The rest of the time was training non-stop. Much to Pan's dislike, Jenny's behavior hadn't changed at all in the past month. She was barely speaking with the young Saiyajin and when they were sparring, Jenny was always at her power limit, beating Pan almost senseless.

Every morning, when you can call it morning, because there was no difference between night and day in the Room of Spirit and Time, when Pan woke up, she could already hear Jenny training on the outside. Sometimes she asked herself, if the woman actually slept and where she took the energy from. She never looked tired or exhausted. She always had this cold and uncaring look on her face. Pan noticed that Jenny was now the totally opposite of the loving and caring woman she knew since she was six. She had never thought that the death of their family and friends could affect Jenny in that way. Sure, it affected Pan as well, but she grieved for them on her own way by crying herself to sleep every night. Pan knew that Jenny knew that she did that, but the woman ignored that. It seemed like that with the death of Trunks also Jenny died and that just the cold-hearted Saiyajin warrior was left in the shell of Jenny's body. Pan hoped that someday, while they were in this room, she could break through the shell and revive Jenny. But in the past month, she was slowly losing all her hope. No matter how much she talked with her, Jenny simply ignored her and went training.

One morning as Pan woke up, she could, like always, hear Jenny training on the outside of the house. Sighing she got up and dressed in her in the meantime torn clothes. She went to the kitchen and got something to eat before she left the house, playing Jenny's punching back for the x-times in that month.

As Jenny saw her, she stopped her exercise. "Today is the last chance where you can prove to me that you're a worth training partner for me. If you fail today like you failed the other days, I'll continue my training on my own and you can leave this room if you want," Jenny told her coldly.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked surprised.

"In the last month you've disappointed me. I knew you weren't strong, but I've never believed that you were that pathetic. Today is your last chance. Do you take it or do you leave this room now?"

Pan was shocked by this ultimatum. Jenny had never talked to her like that. _'No, not Jenny. But that's not Jenny. Not anymore.'_ "I take it. What do I have to do?"

"You have to manage that I break into sweat."

The two Saiyajins powered up as high as they could, got into a fighting stance and after eyeing each other they attacked.

~*~

As Goku and Vegeta arrived on Kaiousama's small planet, they didn't believe their eyes. In front of them were a couple of people sparring, but not just ordinary people. They saw Krillin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, a well-built man who looked a lot like Gohan and two persons who looked like younger versions of Goku and Vegeta. Next to them stood Kaiousama, watching their training.

Goku recovered first of what he had seen and walked up to Kaiousama who hadn't noticed them yet. "Hey Kaiousama!" he shouted cheerfully.

"Hey Goku!" he answered as he turned around. "Hey, wait a minute… Goku?" He glanced at him and then looked over his shoulder to the other Goku, who was sparring with Vegeta. He looked back and then spotted the other Vegeta, just that this one had shorter hair. "How-how is that possible?" Now he also had the attention of the other fighters on his planet.

Gohan walked up to him. "Kaiousama, what's up?" That was when he spotted the two men in front of the blue man. "Oh my god… dad?"

"Gohan? Wow, you look different in this timeline… more like… ehhm…" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"The boy looks like a warrior," Vegeta finished the sentence.

"Hey Vegeta! Look! He looks like me!" Mirai Goku announced.

"Baka! He's you! I guess he's from the timeline where Trunks went with the heart medicine. Right? But why are you here?" Mirai Vegeta asked his other self.

After Goku and Vegeta confirmed Mirai Vegeta's guess, they told them about the appearance of Buu in their timeline, that Trunks came to ask them for help, that the kids were now absorbed by Buu and that they're now on their way to New Namek to collect the Namek Dragonballs.

As they were finished with telling them the story, the others were shocked. Since it had been quite a long time ago since Kaiousama looked what was going on down on earth, they didn't know of the appearance of Buu.

"So, the woman is now in your timeline and Trunks was absorbed by Buu, as well as the other fighters. That's bad," Mirai Vegeta said thoughtful.

"But you think that everyone who was absorbed by this monster is still alive," Mirai Gohan added.

"Mmh, I just wished that we could help you somehow, but I don't know how," Mirai Goku told them.

"That's easy," Kaiousama said. "When those two got all Namek Dragonballs, you could go to earth for one day. I'm sure Baba won't say anything against it."

"That sounds good," Vegeta said. "We could need all the help we get."

They spoke a bit about the details of their plan and a few minutes later Vegeta and Goku were ready to go to New Namek. Kaiousama showed Goku the direction of the new planet and within seconds the two Saiyajins disappeared.

~*~

After two hours of non-stop fighting, Pan was on the ground, again. She didn't stand a chance against Jenny, since she could just go till ascended Super Saiyajin and Jenny was near SSJ3. The many times before where Jenny knocked her to the ground, Pan was always still able to get up again, but the last blow took the rest. The girl dropped out of Super Saiyajin and remained on the floor.

"Pathetic." Jenny said as she saw Pan lying on the floor. "You're nothing but a pitiful excuse for a warrior. The only thing you can do is lying in your bed and crying your heart out until you fall asleep. This weakness will cost you your life someday!"

"That's not a weakness. I at least grieve for our friends, while you just kill every emotion in your heart." Pan was slowly getting angry. She had tolerated this behavior of Jenny long enough, always with the hope that it would become better with the time, but it only got worse. "Are you happy with your life now? God, they are dead and I haven't seen you cry! Do you even care?!" With the last question Pan's golden aura became brighter and small lightning were crackling around her body. "I asked you something! Do you even care?!" Pan lunged at the somehow surprised and shocked Jenny and hit her with all her might. The woman stumbled a few feet backwards, before another kick landed at her back. As Jenny hit the ground, Pan stood over her. "Do you still love Trunks? If not, try to remember how much he loved you. Do you still remember how he proposed to you?"

_Flashback_

_Trunks and Jenny were walking through the park one evening in late January, after they'd had dinner at a lovely restaurant. The weather that day was somehow strange. It was pretty warm for January for once, and at one moment the sky was starlit and at the next moment clouds were hiding the stars. But it hadn't rained, yet. That day was like any other day in their relationship and yet Jenny thought that something was off about Trunks, seeing as during their walk, her boyfriend appeared to be pretty nervous. But no matter how often she asked him, if something was wrong, he didn't answer her._

_They stopped at a small lake with ducks swimming on it. "So, Trunks Vegeta Briefs, can you please tell me now why you dragged me here?" Jenny asked, playing annoyed._

_Trunks took her hands and cleared his throat. He was about to go down on one knee, when he felt raindrops. He looked up into the sky and from one moment to another it was pouring with rain. "Shit! Hey Dende! Why me? Why today?"_

_"Trunks, we should go somewhere before we're totally drenched." Jenny was about to go, but Trunks held her back at one hand._

_"No, we won't go anywhere! I've planned it for too long."_

_"What did you plan… Trunks?" At that moment he fell down on one knee and pulled out a dark blue velvet box of his pocket._

_"Jenny, the first time I saw you, I knew that there was something between us. I think I was head over heels over you the first day at school. The few weeks where I denied my feelings for you nearly killed me. At that moment I really knew how much I loved Jenny Collin. But as I got to know that you were Goku's daughter, I fell also in love with Jenny Son, The Lost Warrior. But the hardest thing for me was, as I heard that you should die during the fight with Fieldner. I think that, if I hadn't loved you that much, I wouldn't have had the energy to save you, so that I could ask you now this question. Jenny, do you want to marry me?" He opened the box and revealed a silver ring with diamonds set into the simple band. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for something that would tell him how she felt about it._

_Suddenly a huge grin spread over her face. "Of course Trunks Vegeta Briefs do I want to marry you!" Trunks got up and Jenny nearly jumped at his neck. They held each other close, not caring about the drenched clothes or the wet hair. Then they looked deep in each others eyes and shared a soft and passionate kiss in the rain._

_End Flashback_

"Without his love for you, you would be dead right now! Or do you remember as you gave birth to the twins?"

Flashback

_"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, you know that I will kill you as soon as I got those two brats out of my body!" Jenny shouted through the Capsule Corporation infirmary in the Z-dimension. The couple decided it would be best if she would give birth to the children in that dimension, because of the tails they might have._

_A few hours later the parents and grandparents could hear the cry of two babies and not even a minute later Trunks came out of the room with a huge grin on his face. "I'm a daddy!"_

_The same evening Trunks and Jenny were alone in the room, each holding one of the babies. "They're beautiful," Jenny said as she looked at the two demi-Saiyajins._

_"I know we've been talking about this for ages, but do you still want to give them those names? I mean, we can't change it later," Trunks said chuckling._

_"Yes, I still want to. The girl's name should be Faith and the boy's Michael," Jenny said softly._

_"Faith for always believing and Michael to honor Dende…" Trunks mumbled grinning, because he had silently hoped that Jenny hadn't chosen other names. They had really been thinking about possible names for a long time, ever since Jenny had found out that she was pregnant with twins, and they had always gotten back to those two names, even though they had also considered other names._

_End Flashback_

"You told me then, that if you hadn't loved Trunks that much, you wouldn't have had the strength to give birth to those two!" Pan hit the woman one last time with all her might and sent her flying into a wall. She powered down and turned around. "I guess that I've reached SSJ2, but I think that I should go now, since you want to train alone."

"Do you believe me when I tell you that it was easier for me to give up my own life in the fight against Fieldner than letting Trunks go fighting Buu?" Jenny suddenly said and Pan stopped but didn't turn around yet. "I simply didn't want to lose him. I felt so helpless that I couldn't save him, or any of them that it made my heart stop beating." Her voice began to crack. "I-I love them so much, that's why I didn't tell anyone that it was my destiny to die in the fight at our Graduation Day. I didn't want them to feel that way I feel right now." Pan turned around and saw the tears that were now running down Jenny's cheeks. "I-I wasn't ready for the pain. I could bare any kind of physical pain, but this, losing my family and the man I love, this is just too much to bear. I'm simply not strong enough to cope with this pain. So it was better to lock it out." Pan felt now her own tears in her eyes and walked back to Jenny, hugging her gently. "I'm so sorry Pan, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, everything will be all right. I'll be there and when the two years are up we're going out and kick Buu's ass." Suddenly the dark haired girl got an idea. "Jenny, have you ever seen Goten and Trunks doing the Fusion Dance?"

The woman pulled apart from her. "Yes, I have, but why do you ask?"

"We could do it. I mean, we're about the same height and when I train a bit longer I'll become as strong as you and then we will be incredible strong. And who knows, maybe we reach in the Fusion form a new Super Saiyajin level."

"That could work," Jenny said with new hope. "And we still have 23 months. Okay, training will start tomorrow."

************************************************************************************

_Ha! I'm good! __I've finished the sixth chapter of "There will always be hope" and wrote a complete chapter of TLW-The Sequel on one day!!!_

_Please tell me what you think about this chapter!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	11. Help

_This is chapter 10 of „The Lost Warrior - The Sequel"! _

_Enjoy it!_

_Oh, and thank you very much for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT._

************************************************************************************

The last time in "TLW-The Sequel":

"Shh, everything will be alright. I'll be there and when the two years are up we're going out and kick Buu's ass." Suddenly the dark haired girl got an idea. "Jenny, have you ever seen Goten and Trunks doing the Fusion Dance?"

The woman pulled apart from her. "Yes, I have, but why do you ask?"

"We could do it. I mean, we're about the same height and when I train a bit longer I'll become as strong as you and then we will be incredible strong. And who knows, maybe we reach in the Fusion form a new Super Saiyan level."

"That could work." Jenny said with new hope. "And we still have 23 months. Okay, training will start tomorrow.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10: "Help"**

__

After Jenny and Pan entered the ROSAT, Mr. Popo brought the others, that means the four kids, Shana, ChiChi and Muten Roshi, to a large room at the bottom of the Lookout. The room was ki-shielded, so Buu wouldn't be able to find them there. In this room was everything for an emergency. A few beds, a bit furniture and even a small kitchen with so much food to feed a Saiyajin for a month. Popo brought them a small snack and sat down with the group, asking a question he had in his head all the time. "Was she always like this?"

Shana shook her head. "No. You haven't met the real Jenny. You have met the warrior. She just acts like this since she felt Trunks', I mean our Trunks', ki vanishing. At that moment something must have happened with her. I hope that Pan will be able to bring out the old Jenny."

"Tell me about her. I want to know everything."

"Do you have time?" Popo nodded and Shana's question and she began to tell him everything from the first day they met Trunks and Goten over the fight with Mr. Fieldner to the present.

~*~

The appearance of the two Saiyajins on New Namek startled the inhabitants, at least the ones who were present at the moment they arrived on the planet, in the middle of a field, where the Nameks were working. They just sat there, staring at the two newcomers until one elder Namek recognized Vegeta. Scared, he ran up to him and threw himself to his feet. "Oh, please, Prince Vegeta. Take everything, but spare our lifes." He was one of the first Nameks who died at the hand of the Prince, before he even came to earth. He was later resurrected with the new made Dragonballs, which allowed in this timeline to resurrect people who are longer dead than one year.

Vegeta looked down at him and snorted. "Namek, get up. I won't kill you. We need your help."

As the Namek still didn't get up, of fear Vegeta would hurt him though, Goku took the initiative. "Please, we really need your help. We need your Dragonballs, it is really important."

"What do you need them for? If you wish for immortality I'd rather die than helping you," the old Namek told him.

"Tenno, let him explain. He's the one who killed Freeza. The legendary Super Saiyan," Another, younger Namek said to the old one as he helped him to his feet.

"Really?" He looked up to Goku, who simply smiled.

"Yep. But I'm not the only Super Saiyajin. Vegeta's one, too, as well as my and his children. And that's why were here…" With that Goku explained them the whole situation they're in. The Nameks listened carefully and as Goku had finished they led the two warriors to their eldest, so that he could decide what to do.

~*~

Jenny sat on the platform in the ROSAT and meditated as she suddenly felt a shiver running down her spine. She opened her eyes and noticed that everything was dark around her, like at night. Just one faint light was finding its way down to her. She looked up to the source of the light and saw the full moon right above her. She was fascinated by it and couldn't break the gaze. Plus she had a strange feeling inside her body as if some new energy was flowing through her veins. An energy she had never experienced before. It felt like the moon was hypnotizing her. Suddenly she felt her body growing but she still couldn't look away. As she stopped growing, she finally could break the gaze and could feel the animal instincts trying to take over. By this experience a loud growl escaped her throat, but it wasn't the growl of a human, it was the growl of an animal.

At the next moment Jenny sat again on that platform, just like before she saw the full moon, but this time she didn't feel the shiver, but she felt someone's presence right in front of her. She couldn't tell who it was. For a human his ki was simply too strong, but compared to her it was pathetic. Without opening her eyes she began to speak. "Who are you?"

"A friend," a male voice answered.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

"How?"

"I guess you just had that vision."

"Isn't that all here a vision?"

The voice chuckled lightly. "Yes, it is. But you've seen and felt the beginning."

"Yes, I have."

"That's what I want to help you with."

"Then help me."

"Not now. First train the girl and make her stronger and then we see further." With that, the ki Jenny just felt disappeared.

"Jenny? Jenny, wake up!" a voice called out. Jenny opened her eyes and noticed that she was in her bed, with Pan standing next to her.

"Pan? What's up?" she asked still a bit sleepily.

"You've slept for 48 hours straight and I thought that it was about time to wake you up," Pan answered her shrugging.

Now Jenny was completely awake. "For 48 hours?! Wow, I really must have been worn out."

"I think you can say that." Pan told her smiling. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so. Let's eat something. I'm really starving and then we can begin training," Jenny said while she climbed out of her bed and put her clothes on.

"Right. Then we can exercise the Fusion Dance," Pan said full of confident.

"Yeah…" At that moment Jenny remembered what the voice had told her. "I mean… No… I think the best thing is if we first train you to become stronger. You also have to learn how to fully control SSJ2."

"What do you think I've done in the last two days? Sunbathing?" Pan asked her grinning. "Wait a minute… Here's no real sun, that means, no sunbathing."

"Okay, okay, I understand. But I'm sure you still can't beat me, since I'm on the edge of SSJ3."

"Yeah, but I've almost two years to reach that level as well…"

"That's what I hope you'll do. Two fused Super Saiyajins at level three will be strong enough for Buu, I hope. But now, let's go before I starve!"

~*~

At the same moment, the two Bulmas, Bra, ChiChi and Videl were sitting at the coffee table in the living room.

"I hope they're alright," Videl suddenly said, breaking the silence between them.

"Don't worry," ChiChi told her, "they're alright. All of them are really strong and they will defeat Buu with ease. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, they must be alive. Remember, when Vegeta died in the fight against our Buu, I felt it immediately, because the bond broke."

"You're right Bulma," Videl remembered. "You felt that Vegeta was dead and I felt that Gohan was still alive, even though everyone thought that he was dead."

~*~

It didn't take long before Goku and Vegeta arrived together with a few other Nameks at the eldest. Just at the moment, they wanted to tell him why they're on his planet, he stopped them, saying he knew everything about it.

"So you've overheard our conversation with your people," Vegeta stated.

"That's right. I know what your problem is, but I'm sorry to tell you that I can't help you like you want me to," the eldest told them.

"What?" they shouted in unison.

"Saichourou," Goku pleaded, "Please. We need your Dragonballs to separate our friends from Buu."

"That's not possible. Buu's too strong. You may use the Dragonballs, but I would do it this way. You can collect them here, this will take about a day. Then you'll go back to earth with the warriors from Kaiousama. You kill Buu and then we will wish back everyone who has been killed during the fight."

"Kakarotto, as hard as it is to admit, but he's right. We have no other choice."

"Okay, Vegeta, Saichourou, I agree. We will do it that way. Where is the first Dragonball?"

~*~

Jenny and Pan were now already training for a few weeks to get Pan stronger. In all those nights, Jenny didn't have another vision, much to her disappointment, because she hoped that the man would tell her exactly how he planned on helping them. 

But their training made improvements. Jenny could already feel that she was very close to the next level. _'Just a few more days and I will make it.'_ Jenny thought as she and Pan were sparring.

"Hey Jenny, can we take a break. I'm thirsty," Pan said, totally out of breath. She and the other demi-Saiyan have been both at their limit during their training.

"Okay!" Jenny dropped out of ascended SSJ2, as she called it, and sat down, leaning against a wall. She sighed and took something out of her pocket. It was a silver bracelet. She entwined it around her fingers and looked at it. _'Trunks, I wished you could see how we're doing.'_

"What do you have there?" Pan asked, as she decided to join Jenny.

"This," Jenny showed her the bracelet, "is the first thing Trunks gave me as proof of his love for me. Not even one week after they found out about me."

"Eternally yours," Pan read out loud the inscription.

"This bracelet is some sort of talisman for me. I have it with me, always. In the last months I really needed it. It remembers me of Trunks and that I will see him again, someday. Do you have something that reminds you of your Trunks?"

Pan shook her head, sadly. "Nothing but the feeling inside my heart. Every time I think of him it gets all warm and I'm somehow not sad. To be honest, this feeling is really good. I think that's the reason that I could stay calm after Buu absorbed him. I'm sure you have this feeling, too, somewhere in your heart."

"Do you mean, you didn't feel the bond between you break?" Jenny asked disbelieving.

"Bond? You mean Trunks and I already formed a bond?" Jenny nodded. "Wow, that's what you meant with we will be stuck with each other for the rest of our life."

"Yeah, but now tell me. How did you notice that Trunks was dead?"

"Buu swallowed him and his ki disappeared, not more. I didn't feel a bond breaking."

Jenny was silent for a moment. She remembered Trunks, and as Pan said, there was a warm feeling in her heart, almost as if Trunks was still there, was still… "Oh my god. Pan do you know what that means?"

"What are you talking about?" Pan asked confused.

"You're right. I've just imagined that our bond broke at the moment as his ki vanished, because I must have thought that this had to be the most logical consequence of  him dying. I can feel it in my heart, I can feel him. The only reason for that is that he's still alive," Jenny said excitedly.

"Alive as in not dead?"

"Exactly…"

"Does that mean that there's still hope that we could save them? All of them who were absorbed by Buu? Even dad and Goten?" 

Jenny nodded sadly. "Yeah, all of them. But unfortunately not Goku and Vegeta. They were really killed by Buu."

"You're right, but I think that they wanted us to do everything possible to save the others," Pan said confidently.

************************************************************************************

_I know, this chapter is short, again. But I didn't want to stretch it._

_But please tell me though what you think of it!_

Eternally yours 

_ChibiChibi_


	12. Visions

_Hi! Here's the 11th chapter of TLW - The Sequel! Check it out!_

_But I thank you very much for your reviews! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT_

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior - The Sequel":

"You're right. I've just imagined that our bond broke at the moment as his ki vanished, because I must have thought that this had to be the most logical consequence of  him dying. I can feel it in my heart, I can feel him. The only reason for that is that he's still alive." Jenny said excitedly.

"Alive as in not dead?"

"Exactly…"

"Does that mean that there's still hope that we could save them? All of them who were absorbed by Buu? Even dad and Goten?" 

Jenny nodded sadly. "Yeah, all of them. But unfortunately not Goku and Vegeta. They were really killed by Buu."

"You're right, but I think that they wanted us to do everything possible to save the others." Pan said confidently.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 11: "Visions"**

Jenny was right with her suggestion about SSJ3. She reached that level just a few days after she thought about that, and she was happy about that, even though she could just remain in that stage for a few minutes at the beginning, because it was simply to exhausting. But after two weeks she managed to control it really well. Now, the two demi-Saiyajins spent their time on pushing Pan forward, so that she would reach that new level as well, despite her lack of Saiyan blood. But they were positive about it, because the raven-haired girl was getting stronger day by day, week by week and month by month.

Jenny used the same training methods Vegeta had used on her while she was preparing for the fight at her Graduation Day. She was always at her maximum and sparred with Pan almost non-stop. Pan didn't know anymore how often she thanked Dende in that time that he gave them so many senzu beans with on their way here.

Even though Jenny was aware of Pan's improvements, Pan wasn't. After each day of training, after gotten beaten by Jenny, she felt a bit angrier about her inability of becoming good enough to defeat Buu. One year was now almost up, and Pan knew that she must go to the new level fast, to have more time to train other things like the Fusion Dance in their last year in that room.

One day at training, Jenny noticed that something was nagging Pan, because the girl wasn't concentrated enough for them to spar properly, so Jenny decided something. "Hey Pan! Let's stop with the sparring for today."

"What? Why? Jenny, we just have one year left, we can't stop," Pan complained, not understanding the woman in front of her.

Jenny shook her head. "I didn't speak of stopping training. I just want to do something else. I want you to attack me with all your strength and I will just defend myself, that means blocking and dodging. And after a while we'll do it the other way around."

"Okay," both powered up to their maximums and got into their stances, "ready?"

Right after Pan received a nod from her opponent, she attacked. At first she attacked with different combinations of punches and kicks. But then she combined those attacks with several ki-blasts. All the time Jenny managed to either block or dodge the attacks, but the more often Jenny was able to do it, she noticed that Pan was getting angrier by any minute and that her attacks were getting stronger, really stronger, so that it was sometimes really hard for Jenny to not let an attack through her guard. _'Wow, I've noticed that she's gotten stronger in the last month, but I'm SSJ3 and I hardly can avoid her attacks.'_ Jenny smirked. _'I think she'll do it today, if I help a bit_.' At that small moment of thoughtlessness her guard was weakened and Pan landed a hard punch at her jaw, letting Jenny stumble a few steps backward. 

She wiped the blood from her mouth and scowled at Pan, trying to hide the fact that she was really worn out by Pan's attacks. "What? Is that all you've got? That's really pathetic. I'm sure Goku and Vegeta would be ashamed of you." Jenny noticed that Pan's ki was short before skyrocking. She smirked. "They would say that you're a weak excuse for the whole Saiyan race and… that you're not worth of mating with the prince of Saiyans." _'Come on, the first time I insulted you, you became SSJ2, why doesn't it work now?'_ "It was your fault that he was absorbed by Buu!"

That last insult finished Pan off. She rushed forward and while she was lunging at Jenny, her hair grew longer down to her knees and her body became more muscular. Jenny tried her best to block the storm of attacks, but it was nearly impossible to fight against an enraged Saiyan, especially when he's at level 3. _'Come on Panny, show me what you can do.' _

Suddenly Pan stopped and placed her hands at the side of her body. "No one dares to insult me, no one. Ka Me Ha Me - HA!"

_'Holy shit!'_ Jenny barely managed to build up a small ki-shield before the wave engulfed her, but the Kamehameha was too strong and destroyed the shield. That caused Jenny to take the attack head on, but she had time enough to prepare for that and crossed her arms in front of her head.

After the blast vanished, Jenny lowered her arms and saw a heavy panting Pan standing a few feet away from her. The last attack was incredible strong and Jenny's body was littered with burns and bruises and her shattered clothes were drenched with blood. "You did it Panny, you finally did it," Jenny managed to say right before she collapsed.

~*~

"Hey Vegeta! I've found another one!" Goku told him cheerfully through his scouter. A few Nameks were still in possession of scouters after Freeza's reign over their planet, so the eldest gave Goku and Vegeta each on so that they could communicate during their search for the Dragonballs.

Vegeta growled. "Fine Kakarotto, but you don't need to tell me about every Dragonball you find. Now go and bring this one to Saichourou, so that he can tell you where the next one is. There are still three somewhere on this planet."

"Okaaay Vegeta! I'll tell you when I've found another one!" Goku said smiling and could just hear another growl of his fellow Saiyan before the connection was closed. Lightly chuckling, Goku grabbed the Dragonball and teleported himself and the sphere to Saichourou.

~*~

"Shana, are you sure that mommy and Pan will be okay when they come out of this room?" Faith asked the woman in a worried tone. Shana had just brought the kids to bed and was about to leave the room as Faith posed this question.

"Yes, they will be okay. But now go to sleep. Good night," Shana simply said. She didn't know if she was right. She didn't know what affection this room would have on them. Well, Goten had told her that he was in this room with Trunks for a week during their fight against Buu. But they were still kids at that time and they thought it was fun to train in there. Goten…. Goten and Trunks. The children reacted surprisingly calm to the death of their fathers and for Faith and Michael to the sudden change of their mother. Shana stood in the door, deep in thought. The children shouldn't be here in that world called hell. No child should experience that. They should be at home and having a normal childhood like any other child. But the day Goten told Shana about himself, she knew that this wasn't quite possible. They would always be different and they would be more mature after they got home, if they get home. Shana shook her head_. 'Stop thinking about that. Of course we will get home. Jenny and Pan will bring us back.'_

"Good night." came the answer from the small girl. She snuggled into the sheets and fell asleep at once. The days were simply too exhausting. 

~*~

"Huh? Where am I?" Faith asked herself. She was floating somewhere in the middle of nowhere. She couldn't see anything. Everything was white around her, everything. "Hello? Is someone there?" she called out. As no one answered she decided it would be the best to look if there's any sign of life. So, she just took off into a direction. She didn't know why she took this way. She simply did. 

She flew for what seemed like hours for her and suddenly everything got dark around her, except of the faint light, which was obviously coming from a platform a few hundred meters in front of her. Powering up, she was there within seconds and landed. The light came from the other side of the platform and so she walked there. The nearer she came, the more she could see the lines of a body in the light. Faith could make out that it was definitely a female body. The long wavy hair was tied back into a ponytail, which was going down to the woman's waist. But she wasn't the only one there. There was also another person, a large man. But the most surprising fact was that the two persons had tails, or something like that. Because of the dark, Faith couldn't quite see it.

As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, she could also see the source of the light. The man was holding something between his palms. It looked a lot like a ki-ball, but Faith couldn't tell exactly. She walked nearer and thought to recognize the two people. "Mommy? Grandpa?" But the two didn't respond.

Faith noticed that the ki from the woman was skyrocking and the next thing, Faith could see, was that the long hair of the woman became even longer and spikier, so that the ribbon burst and let the now golden hair falling free down her back. After that the ball in the man's hand disappeared. But not even a minute later, the woman formed a ball in her own hands, which looked exactly like the other one. The man, who looked like her grandfather, motioned something with his hands, but Faith couldn't see what, but at the next moment, the ki-ball floated high in the air. The woman looked at it, and her body began to grow, bigger and bigger. It was losing its human forms. As the transformation stopped, Faith could see that there was golden fur all over that body and that the woman now looked like a giant monkey, which let out a loud growl.

_'Okay, this is just a dream and I want to wake up. NOW!'_ she thought as she felt tears of fear running down her cheeks. She wanted to run away, but was unable to move. She could just stare at the monster in front of her. Inwardly she noticed the steady rising ki from this thing. Her eyes grew wide. _'This is impossible. This ki is incredible. It's as big as Buu's!' _

Just at that moment, the man and the monkey spotted her. The monster let out a growl and walked towards the small girl, who let out a cry at the sight. She took a step backward, but stumbled over her own feet. Noticing that there was no way out, she quickly transformed into Super Saiyan, but she still couldn't stop the tears. She was afraid, truly afraid of dying.

The monster was standing directly in front of her and as it saw her crying, it let out another growl before the body was shrinking and became human again, except of the tail of course.

At the last growl Faith had closed her eyes, hoping it would end soon, but as nothing came she opened her eyes again. In front of her was now standing a woman with long, thick and spiky black hair. She was just wearing black boots, a black top and pants. The rest of her body was covered with red fur. The same color the tail now had. Around her eyes were also red lines, letting her look scary, but in her eyes Faith noticed something else: Love. "Mommy?"

"Faith."

~*~

"Faith! Hey Faith! Wake up!" Michael shouted as he shook his sister. "Faith!"

At that moment her eyes sprung open. With a bewildered look on her face she sat up, looking around as if trying to find out where she was. _'Ah yes, the Lookout…'_

"Faith!" her brother looked at her worried. "Are you okay? You cried in your sleep."

"I… cried?" As Michael nodded, the memories of the dream were flooding her mind. _'That was really just dream. But it seemed so real…'_

"Are you okay?"

Faith nodded. "Yes, it was just a nightmare. Let's go to sleep again. The next days will be hard."

"Okay," Michael said unwillingly and went back into his own bed.

_'Mom…'_ was the last thing Faith thought before she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

~*~

"I hoped you would come back tonight," Jenny said. She was again sitting and meditating on the platform in front of the house in the Room of Spirit and Time as she felt the ki of 'the friend' next to her.

"You don't seem to be surprised."

"Should I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow even though her eyes were still closed.

Again the person chuckled lightly. "You're truly one of us."

"Us?" 

"Us. The Saiyajins."

Jenny smirked. "So, you're a Saiyajin. By the way, how did you know about my visions?"

"You've inherited this power from me. I too had visions while I was still alive."

"I've what? How long are you dead? Who are you?" Jenny opened her eyes. She was too curious about the man who claimed to have left her the power of having visions. And she was quite surprised by what she saw. The man looked exactly like Goku, just that this man had a scar on his left cheek and that he wasn't wearing an orange gi.

"I'm dead for about 60 years. Your father was just born and sent to earth then," the man replied.

"You're Bardock," Jenny stated. "Goku's father. I guess that makes you my grandfather."

"That's right. Who told you about me?"

"Vegeta did. You were a scientist on Vegetasei, he told me. And you also had visions?"

"Yes, I had visions of Frieza attacking Vegetasei and of Kakarotto becoming a Super Saiyajin and killing Frieza. And my guess is that you must've inherited them from me."

"How can you talk with me?" Jenny wanted to know.

"To be honest, I don't know exactly how it works. I think it has something to do with us both being seers. But now let's stop talking about that. I must say I'm impressed. You and the girl have really improved in the last months. I've never awaited you achieving such a high level of Super Saiyajin in such a short time."

"Thank you for the compliment. But now tell me. What did that first vision months ago mean?" 

"The first vision meant that I want to show you how to do that. How to turn into an Oozaru." 

"Hello? As far as I know I need a tail to transform," Jenny told him.

"That's easy. How often do you think someone cut off my tail in a fight? With enough concentration it will grow back, if you really want it to." Jenny wanted to say something, but Bardock silenced her through raising his hand. "I know, here in this room isn't a full moon. But I can show you how to make a fake moon."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Show me," Jenny said smirking.

************************************************************************************

_This was chapter 11 of "The Lost Warrior - The Sequel"!_

_Please tell me if you like it!_

_BTW: I would like to know if you're interested in a third part of the TLW-Series! Please tell me!_

_Eternally yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	13. The last year

_Hey! I'm back again with the next chapter of TLW-The Sequel!_

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT_

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior-The Sequel":

"The first vision meant that I want to show you how to do that. How to turn into an Oozaru." 

"Hello? As far as I know I need a tail to transform." Jenny told him.

"That's easy. How often do you think someone cut off my tail in a fight. With enough concentration it will grow back, if you really want it to." Jenny wanted to say something, but Bardock silenced her through raising his hand. "I know, here in this room isn't a full moon. But I can show you how to make a fake moon."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Show me." Jenny said smirking.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 12: "The last year"**

__

"Jenny, why do you always have to do that? Why do you always have to pass out when I reach a new level? Why?" Pan asked no one in particular, while she was preparing dinner for herself. She was angry, and at the same time worried about Jenny. After Pan achieved SSJ3, she had knocked Jenny out, and the woman was still unconscious. And that was ten days ago. Even after Pan gave her a senzu she didn't wake up and in the last days nothing has changed, well except of the fact that Jenny's tail grew back on the third day out of unknown reasons. You could say that she was more than a bit surprised as she first saw the tail moving lazily under the sheet. But a thing that was stranger was that Jenny never fully dropped out of Saiyan mode, because her hair was still black, as were her eyes. Normally when she would pass out, everything would change back into normal. "Come on Jenny! We still have a lot of training to do!" she tried to wake her up, but little did Pan know, that even though Jenny was unconscious, she was still training.

~*~

"You're really impressing me, Jenny. You've got a lot of potential. I don't remember how long it took me to concentrate enough to let my tail grow back or to be able to create a fake moon."

"Thank you Bardock. This means much to me," Jenny said smiling.

"I think it is now time for you to go back. I've shown you everything I know about Oozaru and I'm sure you will learn fast to control it. But the girl should watch over you while you're transforming. She is the only one to stop you then, when you're not able to control it. By the way, the girl is another reason for you to go back. She's probably worried sick about you."

"Mmh, I don't think that she's just worried. I'm sure that as soon as I wake up she's angry enough to sent me again into the dreamland." Jenny chuckled.

Bardock shook his head. "I will never understand you women."

They stared at each other for a moment in silence until Jenny prepared to go. "So then I think it's about time. It was nice to meet you… grandpa." 

Much to Jenny's surprise, Bardock kneeled down in front of her. "It was a pleasure to meet you. The time I spent here with you I really can see why the young prince chose you as his mate. You're really worthy of being the future-queen."

Jenny blushed. "Bardock, you're embarrassing me."

"But it's the truth. Vegeta must be proud of you, as well as Kakarotto."

At this comment, Jenny blushed even more. "Bardock."

"I'm sorry… But I think you should really go now. Pan's waiting for you."

"Okay, then… will I see you again?"

"No, I don't think so… But remember what I tell you now: You will defeat Buu, no matter what happens."

"Thank you Bardock…"

"Wait, that wasn't everything. Remember, FAITH will play an important role in the Saiyajin's future. FAITH is powerful, even more powerful than you could ever imagine. Take care that FAITH will stay on the side of light," Bardock told her seriously.

"O-okay." Jenny was puzzled and so was 'okay' the only thing she could say. She didn't understand that and she didn't get why he pronounced the word faith. Of course will she always have faith, also in the future. And she was on the side of light. That was totally out of question.

"Well, Goodbye Jenny." 

"Goodbye Bardock." After she said that, he disappeared. "Goodbye grandpa," Jenny added in a whisper and not even a second later she vanished as well.

~*~

As Jenny woke up a few seconds later she could hear the sound of training on the outside and after checking her ki level, she was pleased. _'I see she has trained hard in the last two weeks of my 'absence'.'_ She got up and smiled. With this small extra training the chances to defeat Buu are getting better than they thought. The first thing she had to do now was to teach Pan the things Bardock taught her, but that shouldn't be too difficult.

After stretching every muscle in her body she went outside and saw Pan training on herself. The girl was so engaged in her exercise that she didn't notice that Jenny was watching her. _'Okay, time to tell her that I'm back.'_ Lightly chuckling Jenny phased out and right before she appeared in front of Pan she powered up to SSJ3 and punched her in the stomach, letting the girl doubling over.

Pan got up immediately and got into a fighting stance, but powered down when she saw who hit her. "Jenny!" she said smiling, but then put an angry face on. "What were you thinking? Passing out for two weeks, huh? You probably think it's funny to relax a bit while I train hard."

"Hey Pan, nice to see you too," Jenny said sarcastically and powered down to her normal Saiyan form. "But for your information: I didn't relax. I have trained hard in those two weeks."

"Why do I have the feeling that I don't believe you?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute and I show you. I wanted to try it anyway. But I think it is better for you to power up as high as you can, because I don't know what damage I could cause."

"What? I don't understand you."

"Wait and see, but power up please." Pan did as she was told and watched as Jenny formed an energy ball in her hand and letting it float up into the air.

At the very moment as Jenny looked at the fake moon, she immediately felt the changes in her body. It was indescribable. She had never felt something like that before. The way her body began to grow and how the animal appeared and tried to take over the body. The first time as she felt something a bit similar to that was, as she and Trunks 'mated', as Vegeta would put it. The primal instincts, deep buried inside her body, tried to control her. Bardock was right. It was hard not to give in to those instincts, and Jenny understood now how just several Saiyajin were able to control the Oozaru-form. It took a lot of self-control to not follow the pure instincts, but after a few minutes of struggling and battling and the thought of her friends and Buu, she won the inner war and let out a loud growl.

Pan stared in awe at the scene in front of her. Within seconds her friend had changed into a giant monkey. _'Oozaru.'_ This thought hit Pan. _'That must be the reason that her tail grew back. But how did she learn that?'_ The whole time Pan dared not to move, but she was ready to defend herself if necessary. She watched the inner struggle of Jenny and hoped that everything would turn out to be okay. The few minutes seemed like hours to her and she nearly got a heart attack, as Jenny let out the growl.

The next thing Jenny did after watching herself for a while was destroying the fake moon, so that she would transform back. Within seconds her body shrunk back to normal height. She tried to stand straight, but her wobbling legs wouldn't allow that and let her collapse to the ground. Alarmed Pan ran up to her and helped her back on her feet. "Jenny? Are you okay?" 

"Don't worry Panny, I won't pass out again. It was just really exhausting and I think I need something to eat." At that moment Jenny looked down at her body and noticed that her clothes were totally torn and that she was now totally nude. "But I think that I first need some new clothes. Good I still have the capsule with the armor in my watch," she said laughing and Pan joined her.

"But Jenny, how did you know how to do that? Who…"

"I'll tell you during lunch, okay? But now, would you be so nice and help me inside. I have the feeling that my legs don't want to carry me to the kitchen."

~*~

"Do you think she understood your warning, father?" a male figure with long black and spiky hair asked.

"I don't know Radditz, but I hope she did. I would've told her everything, but THEY didn't allow it. I was just allowed to give her a few hints," Bardock answered.

"What if she doesn't? And when IT happens. Will she be able to separate her duty from her heart?"

"I'm not sure… But I hope, for the world," Bardock told his eldest thoughtful. _'But maybe there will be a wonder.'_

~*~

"So, Saichourou. This is the last one," Goku said as he placed the seven star Dragonball in front of the Namek eldest.

"Good Goku. Then I guess you can go back to Kaiousama's planet. We will wait here for his instructions."

"Okay… Saichourou, goodbye and thank you," Goku told him sincerely. "Vegeta, are you coming?"

"Sure Kakarotto… Can't wait to kick Buu's ass," Vegeta said smirking in his standard stance. He then walked over to Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder. Goku waved one last time at the Nameks and then he and Vegeta disappeared.

"Goodbye Goku, Vegeta. I hope your plan will work…" Saichourou said after they left.

~*~

Not even a second later, the two Saiyajins reappeared on Kaiousama's planet, where their Mirai-selves are already waiting for them. "Goku! Vegeta! There you are! And? Is everything okay?" Kaiousama asked.

"Yep! We've collected all seven Dragonballs and we're now ready to go back to earth," Goku told them cheerfully.

"Took you long enough," Mirai Vegeta mumbled and earned a light snicker from the other Vegeta.

"That's good," they heard a scratchy voice saying. Uranai Baba had just appeared next to them, ready to take the dead warriors to earth. "I even managed after a lot of arguing that you could go to earth for a week, so that you have enough time to kill Buu. After all, it's for the fate of the universe if you defeat this monster or not. But I must remember you, when you die when you're already dead, you'll cease to exist. Are you ready for that?" She saw everyone nodding and continued sighing. "Okay, who will come with me?"

"That would be me, Vegeta and Gohan I guess. The others can't do much," Mirai Goku told her.

"Okay, then, let's go…"

"Uhm, Baba?" Goku asked. "Can you bring us directly to the Lookout. As far as I know the kids are hidden in the bottom of it, and it is ki-shielded. So I can't go there with the instant transmission."

"That won't be a problem. I can bring you anywhere you want."

~*~

It was the last day in The Room of Spirit and Time and Jenny and Pan got ready to leave the room to fight Buu. Both were wearing the dark blue Saiyajin armor, since Pan's clothes were torn apart, too, as she first transformed into the Oozaru. Both hairs were down to their waists and it was tied back into ponytails. They were ready and confident that they would be able to kill Buu after their intensive training in this room.

They couldn't believe how fast the last year had passed by, but they also had much to train. After Jenny told Pan everything about her "dream training", it was Pan's turn to let the tail grow back, and she succeeded on the fifth day with it and on the eighth day she was able to make a fake moon, as well as to control her Oozaru form. The next thing they were training was the Oozaru in different states of Super Saiyajin. Much to their surprise the color of the fur did change the color from brown to gold when they were in SSJ3 and Oozaru.

About a half year later, they have perfected that and went over to their next exercise: The Fusion Dance. Since both have just seen it two or three times and not really have paid attention to it, it was more difficult to perform that dance than expected. But after a month they also managed that and "Jen" was born. Jenny and Pan have both never expected that a Fusion really could be that powerful, especially when it was in SSJ3. Since both of them were already able to go to that stage before they could fuse, they could stay in that form the whole 30 minutes, not like Gotenks when he fought Buu.

The last thing they did was to turn "Jen" into an Oozaru in the last month of their training. The first days everything went fine. Jen was strong and she or they respectively were really confident to be finally strong enough to save their friends, but they tried again to push themselves further. Two weeks before they should leave, they transformed into "golden Oozaru Jen" as they called it and remembered how it felt when slowly each and every ki from their friends and family vanished. That pushed her over the edge. She felt a new power running through her body and much to her surprise it began to shrink again. Thinking that it didn't work, she got even angrier and her body shrunk faster back to her normal height, but her body had changed. Her hair has changed the color from black to red and she noticed also red fur all over her body. She was also wearing just her black pants, boots and a short black top under her vest. This form, they called it SSJ4, was extremely powerful, but it had one disadvantage: Jen could only stay in that form for 5 minutes and then Jen would be separated into Jenny and Pan again.

~*~

"So, here we are," Baba told the group of fighters as they arrived on the Lookout.

"Fine. And where are the others now?" Mirai Vegeta asked impatiently.

"At the bottom of the Lookout. They were there the last time I saw them through that sphere of Kaioushin," Goku told him.

"Okay, what are we waiting for! Let's go to them!" Mirai Goku said.

~*~

"Will? Chris? Faith? Do you feel that?" Michael asked them, just as they were about to go to the door to the ROSAT to welcome Pan and Jenny.

"What? What should they feel?" Shana wanted to know. "Are they already coming out?"

"No mom, but outside, there are the kis of Goku and Vegeta… And three others which are somehow familiar," Chris told his mom.

"Goku?" ChiChi asked. "And Vegeta? Does that mean they were not killed by Buu?"

"Let's go and find out!" Shana said excited. They all looked at each other and then went the long way back, which led to the surface of the Lookout.

~*~

"Kakarotto, are you sure you know the way?" Vegeta wanted to know as they walked down a corridor.

"Yes, I think. As far as I remember we must pass the ROSAT and then a few stairs down and then we must be almost there," Goku told him, scratching his head.

"Mmh, guys… There are four strong kis coming directly approaching us," Mirai Gohan said.

"Those are the kids! Hurry up and we'll meet them in the middle!" Goku said cheerfully. 

And he was right. Not even a minute later they met, directly in front of the ROSAT. 

"Oh my god! There are two Gokus! And my Gohan!" ChiChi said, tears running down her cheeks. Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan stepped forward and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go again. The kids were immediately hugging their grandfathers and the others were just standing there, also near their tears.

"You're really not dead?" Shana asked the two warriors from her timeline finally.

"No, Kakarotto teleported us away before the blast could hit us. And then we met them and they decided to help us. We've also collected the Namek Dragonballs to resurrect everyone after we defeated Buu," Vegeta told her.

"Yes, and I think that you'll be able to do it. Also because mom and Pan will come out of this room every minute," Faith told them.

"What? Jenny and Pan were not absorbed by Buu? How long have they been in there?" Goku wanted to know.

"Two days," Shana answered.

~*~

Jenny laid her hand on the handle, took a deep breath and was just about to open the door, as she removed her hand again. "Jenny? What's up?" Pan asked worried.

"I-I can't do that. I can't go out there… I have to say sorry, but I don't know how… I don't know if they will forgive me my behavior…"

"Don't worry Jenny, they will forgive you. You were in a state of shock. That's understandable. I'm sure they will understand that. And besides, we have to go out there, or don't you want to show them Super Saiyajin Jen 4?" The last part Pan asked with a light chuckle.

Jenny sighed and then grinned the trademark Son grin. "Of course do I want to do that. And I also have to greet them from Bardock. I promised it to him."

"Okay, then let's go," Pan said and opened the door.

~*~

In front of the door, Shana and the other were explaining the happenings after the disappearance of Goku and Vegeta to the five warriors from past and future. At the exact moment as she was finished, they saw the handle from the door moving. Tensed they saw the door slowly open. A glaring light came out of the room, so that the group could just see two shadows walking towards them, but they could already feel how powerful the two female warriors have become.

************************************************************************************

Finally! Jenny and Pan left the Room of Spirit and Time! 

_They've just one day left until they will meet Buu again._

_Will they really be strong enough?          _

_Read and find out in the next chapters of "The Lost Warrior - The Sequel"!_

_Eternally Yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	14. The calm before the storm

_Here's the 13th chapter of "TLW-The Sequel"!_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT!_

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior – The Sequel":

In front of the door, Shana and the other were explaining the happenings after the disappearance of Goku and Vegeta to the five warriors from past and future. At the exact moment as she was finished, they saw the handle from the door moving. Tensed they saw the door slowly open. A glaring light came out of the room, so that the group could just see two shadows walking towards them, but they already could feel how powerful the two female warriors have become.

************************************************************************************

**Chapter 13: "The calm before the storm"**

__

The first one who walked through the door was Pan, followed by Jenny. Everyone in front of the room was stunned. Even Goku and Vegeta, who knew about the effects of the ROSAT. It was hard to believe that those two warriors have become so much stronger in two days, well two years, and that they still didn't show everything. Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan just hit the same thought: _'This is my daughter?'_ But not just they were stunned, also Pan and Jenny couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the presumed dead Saiyans standing in front of them. 

_'How could that be? They were dead. Their kis vanished. The others saw how the blast pulverized them. How is that possible that they're alive?'_ Jenny was interrupted in her thoughts as two small pairs of arms were wrapped around her body. Surprised she looked down into the expectantly faces of her children and smiled. "Michael, Faith," she said with tears in her eyes, kneeled down and hugged them tightly. "I'm so sorry, so sorry."

"Mom, don't cry," Michael said. "Everything will be fine. Grandpa Goku and grandpa Vegeta are back and they brought help."

"I know Michael. I've just missed you so much." Jenny squeezed her children a last time and then got back up, walking over to Goku and Vegeta. "Hey…" she greeted them smiling. "You two have no halo, that must mean you could somehow escape Buu's blast."

"Yep, we're alive," Goku told her grinning.

"Is that true grandpa?" Pan asked him disbelieving.

"Yes, it is, Panny," he assured her and after he said that, Pan ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, sniffling.

"And how were you able to escape?" Jenny wanted to know.

"What do you think brat? Shunkan Idou of course," Vegeta told her, as he walked up to her.

"Thought so. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me brat. I'm not a brat anymore." Jenny told him as she hugged him. The three Mirai Saiyajins stiffened as Jenny did that. Mirai Vegeta snorted, while Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan were about to interfere, but they stopped dead in their tracks as Vegeta also put his arms around her.

"You will always be a brat and therefore I won't stop calling you that," Vegeta said smirking and Jenny punched him lightly in the stomach.

"Jenny, I know you haven't seen him for two years, but I too, so now it's my turn to say hello. And I'm sure that my grandpa would like to be hugged from his only daughter," Pan said laughing.

"Okay, you can have him. But treat him nice. He's the prince of all Saiyajins after all," Jenny said also laughing as she walked over to Goku and hugged him.

It was hard for Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan to hold back their laughter about the way those two women treated their Vegeta, but a death glare from Mirai Vegeta quickly shut them up. "Aww, come on Vegeta. It seems like it doesn't bother your other-self. Looks like he got soft during the years."

"Shut up Kakarotto!" both Vegetas shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry if I interrupt you," Mr. Popo said. He was standing in the background the whole time, together with Shana. "But I think we should go back downstairs, so that Buu won't know where we are." Goku just nodded at him and he led the group downstairs. On their way there, Jenny and Pan used the time to talk to the three Mirai Saiyajins.

"I can't believe that you're the daughters of me and Gohan," Goku said, wearing the typical Son-grin. 

"Well dad, they aren't exactly OUR daughters. They are the daughters of the other you and me. But I must admit, it is somehow a strange feeling that there's another me who has such a beautiful young daughter," Pan blushed as Gohan said that. "If you weren't my daughter I would ask you out for a date. I'm sure my other self has much to do with your admirers."

"Gohan?" Jenny interrupted him. "Don't you think we should talk about something else? You're embarrassing Pan. And besides, she doesn't need admires anymore."

"JENNY!" Pan shouted.

"Because she's bonded with the Trunks from your timeline."

This comment made Mirai Vegeta's head jerking up. "She's what? Bonded with my brat?" He shook his head. "I can't believe it. Two brats of Kakarotto's family are bonded to my son. How unfair can life be? An elite class Saiyajin related to a third class Saiyajin. Oh, well. Better a third class Saiyajin than some weak human."

"A third class Saiyajin who is stronger than you," Goku threw in.

"What are you talking about Kakarotto?"

"Well, both Pan and Jenny have trained in the ROSAT under extreme circumstances. I know how it is in there and as a kid I couldn't stay there for more than a month. What I want to say is, they are stronger than any of us could possibly imagine. Even though they're hiding it, I simply can feel it. It's not their ki, but their potential. It's a lot like Go…" Mirai Goku was interrupted by the twins, who came running towards her mother. They have arrived in the bottom of the Lookout in the meantime and the kids were really excited that they finally had their mother back.

"Mommy! Pan!" They shouted in unison as they reached the group.

"Come with us. We want to show you where you and Pan should stay at night!" Michael told her.

"Okay… Sorry Goku, but they won't stop if I don't go now," Jenny said and Mirai Goku laughed.

"It's okay Jenny. We can talk later."

"Mom! Pan! Come!" Faith shouted as she grabbed the hands of the two part-Saiyajins and pulled them to a door at the end of the room.

"Those kids are really cute. Don't you think?" Mirai Gohan asked.

"Yes, they are," Mirai Goku said smiling.

~*~

Shana and Mr. Popo were in one of the rooms in the ki-shielded area, making the beds for Pan and Jenny, as the twins came running into the room, followed by Jenny and Pan. "So, mom, Pan, this is your room." Michael told them grinning, while Faith was silent most of the time. She still had this dream in her head and asked herself if it could mean something. She had heard once how her parents talked about the prophetic dreams her mother had now and then and was worried that she also got those dreams, because she didn't want to experience what she had seen, even if it seemed as if everything will be fine at the end.

"Wow," Pan said excitedly, "I didn't know that there was something like this on the Lookout."

"No one knew about that." Mr. Popo told her. "Kami and I were here during the Androids attacks and I stayed here after Kami's death. We have everything to live here."

While Pan and Mr. Popo were talking, Jenny noticed her friend Shana and shifted nervously with her feet. "Mr. Popo, why don't you show Pan everything. The kids can come with you. I'll help Shana here."

Mr. Popo nodded, understanding that those two women needed some time alone and walked over to the door. "Pan, kids, you've heard what Jenny has said. Come on."

Pan was the last one who left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the two friends talk in privacy. The whole time, Jenny was pacing nervously in the room, searching for the right words to say, while Shana had sat down on one of the beds. "Shana… I–I just wanted to say…"

"Jenny."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have reacted like that, knowing that you, Pan, the kids…" 

"Jenny."

"…all had to go through…"

"Jenny! You don't have to do that," Shana told her.

"But I have to… I already said that I'm sorry to Pan, after she beat me almost senseless… I mean, I knew that this would happen. I knew that their kis would vanish. I knew that I couldn't help them. I dreamt of it. I was prepared for that," Jenny said, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Jenny, you're never prepared for something like that, never. It will always be a shock."

"And how are you coping? And the kids?"

"Well, the kids are taking this well, better than I've ever thought. Chris and Will have cried a bit, shortly after you told us that their kis vanished. I've heard Michael crying yesterday, as he thought he was alone and Faith… Well, Faith hadn't cried. It almost seems as if she has inherited much of Vegeta. But she didn't sleep well in the last nights. Will told me that she woke up quite often. I tried to talk to her, but she answered coolly that you and Pan will take care of Buu. Nothing else. And I just tell me all the time that they died fighting for us, for this world." Shana chuckled lightly. "Isn't that the only purpose for a Saiyajin? Going down fighting?"

"They didn't die," Jenny told her, as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"What?" Shana asked confused.

"They didn't die," Jenny repeated. "Buu just absorbed them and uses their energy for himself, but he hadn't killed them. That's one reason why Buu got that strong."

"Really? Is that true?" Shana asked and as Jenny nodded, she began to smile. "Then we just have to separate them somehow from Buu and he's weaker again?"

"Most likely. And that's the best thing that could happen. … So, I think we should now go back to the others… I bet they're ready to bombard me and Pan with thousand questions." Jenny said grinning as she got back up. "Are you coming?"

"Sure… And Jenny… I like your hair. It looks good at this length… But please do me a favor… When we're back home, please cut off your tail," Shana told her laughing.

"Why? Tell me one good reason," Jenny asked, playing innocent.

"Uhm, Oozaru maybe?"

"No problem, can control it."

"And you have to cut a hole in all your clothes."

"No, not when I'm…" She dropped out of Saiyajin mode, "in this form. See? Tail's gone." In the last part of their conversation it was hard for both, Jenny and Shana not to burst out laughing. But it felt good.

"Okay, okay, if you ask me, you can keep your tail. But I'm not sure what Trunks will say when he sees it."

Jenny shrugged. "I'll simply make him like it," she said as she powered up, letting her tail appear again.

"And may I ask how you want to do it?"

"That, my dear friend, is my little sweet secret," Jenny told her laughing and left the room. Shana followed her, also laughing hard.

~*~

The same night, Jenny and Shana came out of the kids' room. They've just brought them to bed, telling them that they should sleep, because they had to protect Shana, ChiChi, Muten Roshi and Mr. Popo the following day. The kids complained at first, telling their mothers that they really weren't tired, but eventually the two women managed to get their children to bed. After Jenny closed the door, Shana prepared to go, but Jenny stayed at the door. "What's up Jenny?"

"I think I'll stay here and make sure that they don't do anything stupid," she said smiling.

"Okay… I'll go on ahead…"

"Okay…" Jenny watched as Shana left and leaned against the wall behind her, sliding slowly down. Unnoticed by her, she dropped out off her Saiyan mode and buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath. She didn't know how long she sat there like this, but as she removed the hands, she looked at them and noticed that they were shaking. She was scared and nervous, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. _'No, I cannot be scared or nervous. I have an important fight tomorrow. A fight that decides over the fate of this world and this whole universe.'_ "Well done Jenny, now you've made it even worse," she mumbled sarcastically. "Come on Jenny, you were totally calm before the fight with Fieldner, why are you now that nervous?"

"Because you thought you knew how the fight would end, you thought you knew you would die." Jenny looked to the direction where the voice came from, and she saw Vegeta standing next to her, leaning against the wall in his typical pose, but with a thoughtful look on his face. "But in this case, we don't know how the fight will end. We could all die or we could defeat Buu. So it's just natural that you're nervous and scared. Every great warrior feels that way before a battle. And now, stop worrying about that and do your best tomorrow. I want to see how you and Pan have improved in those two years in the Room of Spirit and Time," he told her smirking as he walked over to her, so that he stood now directly in front of her. "So, are you now coming, or what? We want to talk about the strategy for the fight," Jenny nodded and Vegeta held out his hand for her. She took it thankfully and he pulled her up.

"Thank you Vegeta," Jenny said with a light smile, which Vegeta returned. 

"You're welcome."

~*~

After they talked about their strategy for the upcoming battle, everyone went to their rooms to get some sleep. There were three bedrooms, with each four beds, so the kids have one room for themselves, Shana, ChiChi, Pan and Jenny slept in the second and the men, that means the two Gokus, the two Vegetas, Gohan, Muten Roshi and Mr. Popo had to share the last room. And since the Vegetas and Muten Roshi already claimed three beds as their own and Mr. Popo already lived there, the Gokus and Gohan slept on the floor.

~*~

Jenny felt a sharp pain in her spine. She tried to open her eyes, but her vision was just blurry. After blinking a few times, she could barely see a figure walking in her direction and as her vision slowly cleared, she could see that it was Buu, again in another form. This time he was smaller and looked less threatening and also pretty beaten up, but from her aching body Jenny could tell that he must be way stronger than the former version. She tried to get up, but collapsed again in pain. Her body wasn't willing to carry her without any support. After she got hold on a rock, she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled herself up and this time was able to stay on her feet, leaning against the wall behind her. 

After she opened her eyes, she could see where she was. _'The Lookout? What the hell am I doing here?'_ The warriors agreed to stay as far away from the Lookout as possible, so that the others would be safe. _'The others… Where are they? … Oh shit!'_ As she looked around, she saw the unconscious bodies of the other warriors lying on the surface of the Lookout, but what shocked her most were the unconscious bodies of ChiChi, Muten Roshi, Shana and the kids. She gritted her teeth. "This bastard!" Jenny clenched her fists and tried to power up to Super Saiyan, but failed miserably, she was simply too weak.

"No… Michael… Faith…." Gathering all the energy she had left, Jenny lunged at Buu, but he just grabbed her at her throat, lifting her off the ground. She struggled with all her might and tried to get his hand off of her throat, but she got weaker every second, because of the lack of air. After what seemed like hours for the Saiyajin, she slowly felt herself following her friends into unconsciousness. Her hands fell to her side and everything went black around her and in the distance she could hear a voice calling out for her.

~*~

"Mom? Mommy?" Faith stood at the side of Jenny's bed. As she felt her mother stirring, she took a few steps away, but let the eyes on her. "Mommy, please, wake up. It's time."

Jenny opened her eyes, but it took a moment before she realized where she was. "Faith?" Jenny got out of her bed and hugged her daughter. "You're okay…" she said sighing with relief.

"It's okay, mom. It was just a dream…"

"I know… just a dream," the woman said, letting go of her daughter and taking her hand. "I guess the others are already waiting for me, aren't they?" she asked smiling as she looked around and saw that nobody else was in the room. 

"Yep, they're waiting for us in the main room," Faith answered, also smiling.

"Well, then, let's go!" 

On their way to the main room, Jenny thought again about her dream. _'We were all on the Lookout, that must mean that Buu somehow found out about the others here. But how? Someone must have left the ki-shielded rooms, so that he could track down his ki… But why? And why weren't Pan and I fused?'_

"Mom? We're here!" Faith interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah… Hi!" Jenny greeted them simply and walked over to Pan.

"Okay!" Goku said. "Now that everyone's here, we could go! I can't wait for the fight!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Mirai Goku told them. Jenny had to chuckle a bit about the two Gokus' anticipation for a good fight and the two Vegetas growled in unison. 

Vegeta then walked up to the two women. "Are you ready?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice, and both Pan and Jenny nodded. "Okay, then let's go."

"Vegeta, wait," Jenny stopped him and turned to the people who wouldn't fight. "Before we go, I want to tell you to stay here the whole battle. I don't want anyone of you to come to the surface. Buu might sense your ki and then come up here. And when something happens, that means the kids feel our kis vanishing and that Buu will win, I want you to call Bulma and tell her to open the portal here. Shana, I count on you."

"I know, but please be careful," Shana said, walking over to Jenny and hugging her.

"Thank you. Please take good care of Faith, Michael and Joey if something happens to me."

"Sure," Shana reassured her smiling.

Jenny smiled back and kneeled down in front of her children. "Michael, Faith. If I don't survive that, don't do anything stupid. Listen to Shana and go back to our world. You have to take care of your little sister then. Will you do that for me?" The twins nodded. "Good. And remember. I love you… I will always love you." Jenny hugged them tightly and then got up, walking to the other warriors. "Let's go."

************************************************************************************

_So, what do you think?_

_In the next chapter the big fight will take place!_

_Eternally Yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	15. The Final Battle

_And now, after about three weeks of absence of fanfiction.net finally the next chapter of TLW-The Sequel!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT._

************************************************************************************

The last time in "The Lost Warrior - The Sequel":

Jenny smiled back and kneeled down in front of her children. "Michael, Faith. If I don't survive that, don't do anything stupid. Listen to Shana and go back to our world. You have to take care of your little sister then. Will you do that for me?" The twins nodded. "Good. And remember. I love you… I will always love you." Jenny hugged them tight and then got up, walking to the other warriors. "Let's go."

************************************************************************************  
**Chapter 14: "The Final Battle"**

__

"Come on Buu, don't hide your ki, show yourself." Jenny mumbled. She and the other fighters were gathered at the destroyed main building of CC after they left the Lookout. Pan had told them that Buu would most likely come back to this place to get his challenge with the two women.

On their flight to Capsule Corporation, they hadn't met anyone. It almost seemed as if Buu had killed all the inhabitants of the earth in the two days he gave Jenny and Pan time to get stronger. They couldn't feel any kis either, what made them believe in their suggestion, much to their dislike and anger. But they still had the Namek Dragonballs. After they've killed Buu, they could summon Porunga and wish all the people back to life. Now, they just had to defeat Buu.

"Do you think Buu will be surprised that we got that much stronger in just two days?" Pan asked Jenny, smiling nervously. 

"I hope… That could work for us… And remember Pan… Don't go full out at the beginning… We have to test him first. Let Goku and Vegeta fuse first… Maybe they're already strong enough to beat him…" Suddenly Jenny's head jerked up and also the others were looking at the direction she was looking at. "He's coming… Finally."

"Okay, does everyone know what to do?" Vegeta asked as they could see Buu at the horizon. He looked around and earned nods from the other warriors. "Good. Then get ready…"

Not even a minute later Buu was standing in front of them. He cocked his head to one side and eyed the fighters curiously. "Wow, more people who wants to test their strength against me. Can't wait to absorb you… But wait a minute…" he said and turned to Goku and Vegeta. "I killed you. You can't be here."

"Well Buu," Vegeta said, crossing his arms, "we're not that easy to kill. We know that you've challenged the girls, but we want a revenge. We want you to fight us first. So, what do you say?"

"That's okay with me. I'll kill you anyway. Get ready." Buu got into a fighting stance and waited for Goku and Vegeta to do the same. Mirai Goku, Mirai Vegeta, Mirai Gohan, Pan and Jenny got a few steps away from them, letting them space to do the dance and with a loud "Fusion – HA" Goku and Vegeta fused into one warrior. "What the…? Who are you? Where are the other two?" 

"I'm neither Goku nor Vegeta. I'm the instrument of your defeat, Gogeta." Gogeta told him and powered up to Super Saiyajin.

"Well Gogeta… You're stronger than anyone I fought before. But you're still not strong enough to defeat me…" Buu said coolly. "But I don't care… I'll simply absorb you and get much stronger."

"Believe me. It won't come that far." Gogeta clenched his fists and lunged at Buu. He didn't want to waste precious time to talk and he wanted to do everything so that Jenny and Pan didn't need to fight.

While Gogeta was flying towards Buu, he threw his fist back and aimed directly at the monster's face and as he reached him, the fist bounced forwards, but Buu was able to catch it. He twisted the arm behind Gogeta's back, letting him grit his teeth. He threw his head backwards, hitting Buu directly in the face, so that he let go of the arm. The fused form of Goku and Vegeta flew a few meters away from him and threw a ki-ball at the monster, but Buu slapped it away with ease. He growled and lunged now at Gogeta. The two fighters exchanged a series of kicks and blows and after a few minutes they separated. After taking a few deep breaths, the fight started anew. For the ones who watched the fight it looked like the two warriors were about equal and it seemed like both sides were going full out.

"They really could do it!" Pan said excited as she watched the fight.

"Yes, it looks like it," Mirai Gohan agreed.

"This Fusion thing is really great. Hey Vegeta, we should train it as well," Mirai Goku told his fellow Saiyajin.

"Yeah, doesn't look too bad. But don't think I would ever fuse with you."

After a few more minutes, both fighters landed, taking a small break. "Hey Buu, looks like… I will finish you off… You can't win."

"Really? I'm sorry to disappoint you. But do you really think that I already showed you all my power?" Buu asked him smirking as he powered up.

"What the…. That's impossible!" Gogeta said shocked and tried as well to power up.

"Shit, he was just playing with them. They can't win against him."

"Jenny, are you sure about that? I mean, they still can go further, can't they?" Pan wanted to know.

"No, it doesn't matter how good they are. They aren't trained to power up to further levels. Okay, they could still reach SSJ2, but they could just stay in this form for a few more minutes. And their time's up soon."

"She's right," Mirai Vegeta told Pan. "It looks like it's now up to you to save this planet and universe."

Jenny and Mirai Vegeta were right with their guess. Gogeta was barely able to go SSJ2, but it took a huge amount of energy out of him and much to their dislike, as Buu stopped his power up, his ki was far too big for Gogeta.

"So, now I'm at the maximum of my power. And you too as it seems. Well, then, let's continue the fight." With that Buu disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Gogeta, kicking him in his gut. Gogeta doubled over and Buu used the chance to hit him once more, this time in the face, letting the warrior fall to the ground. As Gogeta slowly got up, Buu was already waiting for him and as he was on his knees, he kicked him anew, sending him flying through a few buildings. Buu followed him and caught him on the other side in a bear hug. "What did you just say, Gogeta? You wanted to finish me off? Well, I'm waiting." He kicked him with his knee in the back, sending him all the way back to CC. Shortly before he reached the others, he changed back into normal and the Fusion gave out, so that the almost unconscious bodies of Goku and Vegeta hit the ground in front of the other fighters. Pan and Jenny were immediately at their sides, Jenny kneeling next to Vegeta and Pan kneeling next to Goku. 

"Hey you two! Are you okay?" Pan asked with tears in her eyes. 

"Not really…" Goku answered, trying to smile a bit, but only succeeded with a painful grimace. 

"Grandpa, where are the senzus?" she suddenly asked.

"They… they must be at my belt…"

Pan looked but just shook her head. "They aren't there."

"Do you miss something?" Startled they looked back up. They didn't notice that Buu was back already, but as they looked at him, they saw that he was holding a small bag in his hand. "This small bag seems to be important for you. Let's see what happens when I do that…" He threw the bag in the air and shot a small ki-blast at it, pulverizing it at once. "Oops, I destroyed it. Too bad." 

"You bastard," Jenny mumbled.

"Hey, hey, no need to insult me. You can try to kick my ass now. I challenge you and the other girl. Get ready. I'll wait for you," he said and walked away, sitting down on a rock and taking a small nap.

"Jenny?" she heard Vegeta asking and looked down at him.

"Vegeta… Why do I have a déja-vu?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"I don't know, but this whole situation is also familiar to me… But this time there isn't a prophecy, which tells you that you would die, and you didn't dream about it… So I'm sure that you will win…"

"Yeah… no prophecy this time…" Jenny just said. She didn't want to tell him about her last dream. She didn't want him or the others to worry. They needed faith to defeat Buu, just as Bardock told her.

"Jenny, can we go?" Pan wanted to know.

"Yeah," Jenny nodded and turned to the other fighters. "Bring them somewhere where they don't get in our way."

"Sure. Jenny, Pan, good luck," Mirai Goku said and lifted up his other self. Mirai Vegeta did the same and they left, letting the two women alone with Buu.

"Pan, are you ready?" Jenny wanted to know.

"I'm always ready to kick his ass," Pan told her smirking.

"Good, then let's show him what Jen can do!" Pan nodded at Jenny and they stepped a few meters away from each other, preparing the Fusion-Dance.

Buu suddenly woke up as he felt a new big ki, not far away from him. As he looked into this direction, he saw a woman with long blond hair, wearing white pants, top and vest.  "Ah, I see… You did the same thing as the two weaklings I fought before…"

"That's right. I'm Jen, the fused form of Jenny and Pan. But I'm stronger than Gogeta, much stronger. I will kill you, no matter what."

"Okay, show me what you can do," Buu challenged Jen and got into a fighting stance.

With a loud scream, Jen powered up and transformed into SSJ3. The impact of the power-up was that big and unexpected by Buu, so that he was thrown a few meters backward. Jen used the chanced and attacked him at once. Buu regained his composure quickly and managed to block the attack. "Not bad. You're definitely stronger. But that still won't be enough."

"Are you sure?" Jen asked him smirking, kicking him in his jaw and doing a somersault backwards. At the same moment she landed, she rushed again forward, as did Buu and within milliseconds they were engaged in a brutal fight, but none of them seemed to get the upper hand or seemed to get tired, they just beat each other mercilessly. 

~*~

"That's incredible. Jen's incredible strong. Just as strong as Buu," Chris said totally in awe.

"Does that mean Jenny and Pan could really beat him?" Shana asked disbelieving and Chris just nodded. They were first a bit worried as the kids told them the drastic decrease in Gogeta's ki, but now they had new hope that the earth could be freed from Buu's terror.

~*~

After a few minutes of their fight, Jen managed to kick Buu, so that he flew through a few buildings, which collapsed and buried him. That small moment she used to take a breath. _'Shit… We're totally equal. It's taking too much time… I have to do it…'_ At that moment the ruins of the building exploded and a very angry Buu stepped out of it.

"I must admit, I've underestimated you. But you can't stay much longer in that form. And when the fusion gives out, you'll be dead. That's your weakness," he said, but Jen just smirked coolly.

"Do you really think I've already shown you my true strength?" 

"So, you say you can still get stronger… Show me…"

"As you wish…" Jen formed a small ki ball in her hand and threw it into the air. Interested, Buu stared at the scene, which played in front of him. The woman transformed into a giant, golden monkey and growled as the transformation ended. But she didn't stay long in this form and a gold aura surrounded her like fire and the form began to shrink again to human size. But much to his surprise, she had changed much. Red fur was covering her body and tail and her hair was black again, and even wilder than before.

"Buu, I hope you're ready to die, because I will eliminate you now," Jen told him confidently and lunged at him. Buu tried to block her attack, but she easily broke through it, punching him in his face. Normally Buu could recover quickly, but this time, he didn't even have enough time to breath, because Jen was simply too fast for him, and not even a minute later he was lying on the ground, covered in bruises. At the moment he tried to get up, Jen already waited for him and kicked him first in his stomach and then at his head. Right after she connected with the head, steam rose out of the little holes in it and Buu spat out a figure through one hole and Jen also noticed that his ki decreased after that. She threw a quick glance at the figure and smirked. It was Mirai Trunks. _'So they're really not dead.'_

~*~

"I can't believe it!" Michael suddenly shouted.

"Shh. Not so loud," Shana told him, pointing to the sleeping body in her lap. It was Faith. She wanted to stay awake during the fight, but since she didn't sleep much in the last nights, she was too tired and simply fell asleep.

"Oh, sorry…" he whispered, "But I can feel a faint ki… It's not strong, but it's there. It's Mirai Trunks from what I can tell."

"So they must've managed somehow that Buu spat him out, or something like that… We really have a chance to win this time," Muten Roshi told them thoughtful and the others nodded, their hope growing.

~*~

Buu was shocked. He did never expect that this form of Jen was that powerful, much more powerful than he was. That was the moment when realization hit him. He would die. He couldn't stand a chance against this woman, this warrior. But he wouldn't let her win that easily. He wouldn't give up.

"Looks like you've lost something, Buu…" Jen interrupted him in his thoughts. "And I think there's still much more you can lose." Without hesitating, Jen lunged again forward, hitting him non-stop. And she was right. Through the holes in his head raised more steam, and slowly all of the absorbed warriors were spat out. After Mirai Trunks, it was Goten and Trunks and as he spat out Gohan, the last one, Buu changed back into his fat form, but that didn't stop Jen from attacking him and after a short time something happened, what she hadn't expected. More steam raised up, and a fat figure appeared, a figure that looked exactly like fat Buu. Stunned Jen watched as Buu changed again, this time into the small and not that threatening form of her dream. But she quickly regained her composure. She knew she could fight one Buu with ease, but she didn't know how it would be with two Buus, so she charged a big ki-blast and shot it at the fat Buu, destroying him immediately before he regained back consciousness. After that she turned her gaze back to the small one, who just smiled cockily. Growling, Jen attacked again, and even though this Buu seemed to be much stronger than the forms before him, she was still stronger and beat him up pretty badly, using really all of her strength, because she knew that her time would be up soon and she had to kill him before that would happen.

~*~

As Faith woke up, she didn't know where she was. She tried to stand up, but had a hard time doing this, because her whole body was aching and she was bleeding from several wounds. Around her were ruins everywhere, but as she took a better look at her surroundings, she recognized them as the surface of the Lookout, just badly destroyed. That was when she noticed the battered bodies around her. There were Mirai Goku, Mirai Vegeta, Mirai Gohan, Pan and even Michael, Will, Chris, ChiChi, Muten Roshi, Mr. Popo and Shana. "But where's mom?" she mumbled almost unnoticeable. At exactly that moment she heard some strange noises not far away from her. Faith climbed over a pile of rubbles and limped towards the noises. After a few steps she could see them. Her mother and Buu, but another Buu, a smaller one. It seemed as if her mother fought Buu, but he had grabbed her by her throat. Faith could see how her mother struggled to get free, but didn't succeed and got weaker by every second, until her arms fell and her head cocked to the side and her eyes closed. "NO! MOM! MOMMY!" Faith shouted.

~*~

The small girl woke up with a start and immediately sat up, much to the surprise of the others in the room. They've noticed that Faith was quite troubled in her sleep, but they thought it was because of the current situation. "Faith? Are you okay?" Shana asked her worried, but Faith didn't even listen. She mumbled something the others didn't understand and jumped up, running to the door of the room. "Faith! Stay here!" Shana shouted but it was too late, the girl already left the room. The three boys nodded at each other and followed her quickly, as well as Shana, ChiChi, Mr. Popo and Muten Roshi. But the boys first reached her, as they were already all on the surface of the Lookout.

"Faith, please, we have to get back… please, sis," Michael pleaded. He knew how dangerous it was for them to be there as long as Buu wasn't dead.

"But… mom… she'll…"

"She'll be okay… believe me… and now come, Faith please…" he said and took her hand.

~*~

Jen and Buu were standing a few meters away from each other. Buu was quite beaten up and had a hard time standing straight, while Jen had almost no bruises and was just lightly out of breath. She took a deep breath and took her hands at one of her sides, preparing the final blow, as Buu's head suddenly jerked up. He smirked at her and took off into the sky. "What the hell?" Jen asked herself, but suddenly it hit her. She could feel the kis of the others and Buu took off to the direction of the Lookout. "Holy shit!" she cursed and followed him, but he had a head start.

~*~

"Where are they going?" Mirai Gohan asked surprised as he saw both Buu and Jen taking off into the sky.

"I think Buu has felt the kis on the Lookout and is now going there," Mirai Vegeta stated.

"I hope that she gets him before he reaches the Lookout. But what are we waiting for? Let's follow them. She could need our help," Mirai Goku said. 

"And what shall we do with them?" Mirai Gohan wanted to know as he pointed to the still unconscious Goku and Vegeta.

"We have to leave them here. But don't worry, they will be okay…" Mirai Goku told him. He threw one last look at his and Vegeta's other self and followed Jen, as well as Mirai Vegeta and Mirai Gohan.

~*~

"Do you really think she will be okay?" Faith asked her brother worried.

"Sure, it's mom. She will be allright… Come on… Let's go back down…" Faith nodded and Michael began to lead her to the others, who've watched the whole scene as they suddenly felt a strong ki on the Lookout. They looked around and saw Buu standing there.

"Well, what do we have here? A few weaklings, who liked to be killed." With that he lunged at the group, ready to kill them, but as he felt Jen's ki near the Lookout, he changed his decision and just grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Faith, holding her in front of his body at the exact moment as Jen arrived on the Lookout. 

She was ready to attack him and finish him off, as she saw that he was holding her daughter as some kind of shield in front of his body. "Let her go!" she growled. "She's as innocent as the other people here. It's just you and me, remember?"

"For someone that innocent, she is quite strong. But I could snap her body like nothing… You wanna see?"

Jen growled again. She knew she just had about one or two minutes left. But as long as he held Faith, she couldn't attack him.

At exactly that moment Mirai Gohan and Mirai Vegeta appeared on the Lookout. The sudden appearance of the two kis distracted Buu for a short time, but long enough for SSJ2 Mirai Goku to get in front of him with Shunkan Idou, grab Faith and disappear again. Jen threw the other warriors a small grateful look and lunged again at Buu. She hit him until he was cornered and prepared her final Kamehameha to kill him. "So Buu, say your prayers." She just wanted to release the Kamehameha as she suddenly felt somehow strange and not even a second later she felt how all the strength and energy of her body disappeared and how the one body was divided into two.

~*~

The others, who were still watching the fight, stared in shock at the happenings not far away from them. "Shit, the Fusion gives out," Mirai Vegeta said as he watched it.

"What? Why now? She almost did it!" ChiChi wanted to know.

"The time was up… She stayed in this form too long," her son informed her.

"That's bad… Jen was the only one who could kill Buu… And now it's all lost… He's still too strong for us…" Mirai Goku said thoughtful.

~*~

Jenny and Pan were first a bit disoriented after the Fusion gave out, but those few seconds were enough for Buu to realize what has happened and using it for his advantage. He rushed forwards and hit both Pan and Jenny, using those unprepared Saiyajins as punching bags.

"Mom! Pan!" Faith shouted and without even powering up she lunged at Buu, but he knocked her through a few walls totally effortlessly, where she remained lying unconsciously. 

After Buu took care of the girl, he drew his attention back to Jenny and Pan, who've finally realized what has happened. They powered up as high as they could, what was SSJ after they needed so much energy for SSJ4 and got into a fighting stance, ready for the next attack. Buu didn't wait long with his next attack, since he knew that he had again the upper hand. It did just take about a minute until he knocked the two women out. He simply kicked Pan to the ground and Jenny into the next best wall of the palace.

"He's coming here now," Mirai Vegeta said. "Brats. Take the weak away, so that Buu can't find them."

"Okay," Will answered, but as they turned around, Buu was already standing there.

"Where do you want to go? Do you already want to leave this party? I don't think so," he simply said and punched Will in his guts, letting him fall over unconsciously. Buu then did a roundhouse kick, knocking Chris out and eventually sent a ki-blast at Michael, that sent him flying backwards into the humans, knocking all of them out cold. "And now to you…" Buu said as he turned to the three remaining Saiyans. They all turned SSJ2 and attacked Buu at once, but he easily blocked and dodged their attacks, taking them down one at time until all of them were also on the ground and lost their consciousness. As he heard a moan from behind he turned around and saw how Jenny slowly tried to get up. He smirked and slowly walked up to her.

~*~

"Oww." Jenny groaned, as she slowly tried to get up and open her eyes. _'Why does that all feel so familiar? Oh, yeah, right… my dream… That must mean, that when I open my eyes now, I must see Buu walking towards me…'_ She opened them and closed them again. _'Can't I just dream like others do, without those nightmares coming true?'_ she asked herself sarcastically. Jenny squeezed her eyes shut and tried to get up, using the wall behind her as support. As she thought that she could stand without help, she opened her eyes again and saw that Buu was now just a few meters away from her. Like in her dream she tried to power up, but didn't succeed. _'Okay, I can't go Super Saiyan, but I can as well try to fight him in my current form… Maybe I can change my vision, again… And what can I lose except my life? I can just win.'_ With that, she growled and lunged at Buu, but wasn't even able to reach him, before he grabbed her at her throat, lifting her from the ground. _'Okay, so much to the case change my vision.'_ Jenny struggled desperate to somehow get free from this iron grip, but she just felt herself getting weaker as she tried to snap after air, but she slowly felt her arms going limp and felt herself drifting into unconsciousness. _'Michael, Faith, Joey, Trunks… I love you.' _

~*~

"Oh my god, I can't watch anymore…" Kaiousama said and broke his connection to the earth. It was simply terrible, and he couldn't bear watching how everyone died and the fate of the universe was decided for Buu.

~*~

"So, that was it," the old Kaioushin said, as he let the sphere, through which they watched the fight until now, disappear. "They can't do anything anymore. That's the end of the universe."

~*~

Faith had just woken up like she did in her dream and climbed over the pile of rubbles, when she saw Buu holding her mother and how the woman lost her consciousness. As the eyes of the woman closed and her head fell to the side, Faith felt how tears were running down her cheeks and how the anger rose in her body. "Mom…" she whispered almost unnoticeable. "Mommy…" she said, this time a bit louder. "NOOOOO!"

~*~

Buu noticed all of sudden a ki exploding just a few meters away from him. As he looked into this direction, he saw the small girl he had knocked out before, floating in the air, a red and black aura surrounding her. He stared at her in shock as the ki didn't stop rising and got closer to his ki constantly. He let go of Jenny, throwing her to the ground and lunged at Faith, but was thrown back by the crackling aura around her. "What the hell?" he asked himself as he got up again.

After what seemed like hours for Buu, what in reality was just about a minute, the girl floated back down to the ground, the aura around her vanishing. As she raised her head and opened her eyes, Buu could see that they were no longer black, but red. He couldn't believe what he saw and felt. The ki of the kid was as strong as his and she didn't seem to fear him.

Faith smirked and walked up to him, so that she was just a few steps away from Buu. She clenched her fists and with a loud scream the ground of the Lookout began to crack and the bodies of her unconscious friends and family rose from the ground. Now Buu was afraid, because the power level of the girl was rising again and was now far stronger than his and even much stronger than Jen was at Super Saiyan 4. As she stopped the screaming, the bodies fell back to the ground, but Faith didn't stop smirking. "Now you'll pay."

"What?"

Faith lunged forward and hit Buu in his stomach, letting him double over. After that she went down to the ground and kicked his feet away, but before he could touch the ground, she kicked him in the back, letting him fly high into the air. Faith coolly raised her hands and prepared a huge ki-blast in her palms. "Disintegrate into nothing Buu!" she shouted and sent the ki-blast at him, pulverizing him instantly without a chance of regenerating. Directly after the blast subsided and Faith felt that Buu was gone her eyes changed back from red to black and she fainted.

************************************************************************************

So, what do you think of it? 

_This was officially the last chapter of "The Lost Warrior - The Sequel" but I will still write an Epilogue, don't worry… _

_And after that comes the last part of the "Lost Warrior Trilogy": "The Lost Warrior - The Next Generation"!!_

_I will go to Bavaria for ten days with my parents, visiting my aunt. But that also means, that I will post my next chapter in ten days or maybe more, depends on if I have time to write, and I don't have a notebook, so I have to write everything with hand and type it when I'm home again. So, it could maybe take bit…_

_Eternally Yours_

_ChibiChibi_


	16. Epilogue

Hi I'm back!!! And with the Epilogue!!! Maybe it's a bit too long for an Epilogue, but I hope you don't mind! *g* Holidays were really great! Sun, doing nothing, writing… Just my bed was a bit too small for me *g*…

_@ Songbreeze and Wicca_gurl: Of course can you use Mirai Buu! I don't think that I'm the only one who already did that, so go on and tell me when you've posted the fic!!!_

_Oh, and what I have to say! They've finally started DB Z on German TV, until yesterday I was okay with the dubbing, but yesterday they showed Vegeta for the first time and his voice is simply terrible… it sounds like a … a… bad dwarf and not like the proud prince of all Saiyans._

************************************************************************************

The last time in "TLW – The Sequel":

"Now you'll pay."

"What?"

Faith lunged forward and hit Buu in his stomach, letting him double over. After that she went down to the ground and kicked his feet away, but before he could touch the ground, she kicked him in the back, letting him fly high into the air. Faith coolly raised her hands and prepared a huge ki-blast in her palms. "Disintegrate into nothing Buu!" she shouted and sent the ki-blast at him, pulverizing him instantly without a chance of regenerating. Directly after the blast subsided and Faith felt that Buu was gone her eyes changed back from red to black and she fainted.

************************************************************************************

Epilogue 

__

Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chao-zu, Piccolo and Kaiousama were all sitting in silence on Kaiousama's small planet, grieving for the friends and fellow-fighters they've lost and thinking about how they could still stop Buu from destroying everything and everyone in the universe, as suddenly Krillin's head jerked up. "Did you just feel that?"

"What?" the others asked in unison.

"There was just a strange ki on earth. Stronger than Buu's. And now both are gone," he told them. 

"Buu's ki is gone? Are you sure about that Krillin?" Kaiousama wanted to know.

"He's right. I can't feel it either," Yamcha said.

"But… That must mean… that Buu's dead," Chao-zu said excited. 

"Killed by some unknown hero…" Tenshinhan continued thoughtful and Kaiousama began to concentrate, restoring his connection to earth, but he could just agree. Buu was gone, but the fighters were hurt pretty badly.

"I'll contact the Kaioushin. Maybe he knows more about Buu's disappearance and I've heard that Kaioushin's helper Kibito possesses healing abilities," he told them and they nodded at him.

~*~

"What shall we do now, Lord Kaioushin? Our last hope is gone," Kibito asked with a deeply worried voice.

"I don't know, Kibito. They're not dead yet, but I'm sure Buu will destroy them along with the earth."

"Hello? Lord Kaoiushin?" They suddenly heard a voice calling. Startled they looked around, searching for the owner of this voice, but didn't find it.

"Who and where are you?" Kibito demanded to know.

"I'm Kaiousama. I'm talking to you through your hearts."

"And what do you want?"

"One of my students on my planet noticed that suddenly next to Buu's another ki appeared, much stronger than his, and that shortly after both disappeared. Did you notice that too?"

"No…" Kaioushin said surprised and look out for Buu's ki. "But you're right. It's gone. I can't feel it either. What do you think, is that a good or a bad sign?"

"I've looked down to earth and I couldn't find him anywhere on or near earth. I think that someone appeared after our fighters were knocked out and killed him., the blue man told the higher god.

"I think and hope you're right. Do you have any ideas of what we should do now?"

"I've heard that your friend Kibito can heal people. It would be nice if he'd go down to earth and help the fighters, now that their senzu beans are destroyed." 

"That's right. I will send him there. Maybe they know what has happened."

"Okay, thank you… and bye!"

"You're welcome. Goodbye," Kaioushin said smiling. "Kibito, you've heard everything. We will go to earth and help our heroes."

~*~

As Jenny slowly came back to consciousness, she felt two higher kis on earth, approaching them. But that didn't worry her that much. Much more worried her the fact that she couldn't feel Buu anywhere on earth. She tried to move but noticed that she was hurt too badly to do that and she knew too, that she and the others would eventually die, when the two kis didn't come for their help. Groaning, Jenny raised her ki as high as she could, trying to get the attention of the kis' owners, but she could just hold it for a few seconds, before she drifted back into unconsciousness.

~*~

"Kibito, did you just feel that? That flickering ki?" Kaioushin wanted to know. He and his friend arrived on earth just a few minutes ago and were now flying to the Lookout, hoping their help wouldn't be too late.

"Yes, it was the woman. Seems like she felt we're here and cried out for help with it," Kibito answered and he and the Kaioushin sped up even more.

But suddenly, after they flew for about a minute, Kaioushin stopped in midair and descended fast to the ground, followed by a confused Kibito. "What's up Lord Kaioushin? Why are we landing?"

"Somewhere here are two very weak kis," he told him and concentrated, trying to find those power levels and after a few seconds he smiled. "They are over there." he said, pointing to the ruins of a dome shaped  building. "They belong to Goku and Vegeta. Come on, let's help them."

With that, they rushed to the building and soon found the two Saiyajins. Kibito immediately went over to Goku and healed him and few seconds later, Goku opened his eyes, only to see Kibito and Kaioushin leaning over him.

"Hey Kibito, Kaioushin! What are you doing here? Is Buu…"

"Later Goku," Kaioushin interrupted him. "Kibito, please heal now Vegeta." Kibito obeyed and just after a few seconds Vegeta was back to full health again.

"Now that you two are okay again, we can fly to the Lookout," Kaioushin said. "I'll explain as much as I can on the way there." The two Saiyans agreed and took off into the sky, together with the higher god and his friend.

But before Kaioushin could start to explain, they spotted something on the ground and landed again. There were still lying the unconscious bodies of Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Mirai Trunks. Kaioushin nodded at Kibit and he went over to them. 

After they all woke up quite confused and Goku told them that Kaioushin would explain everything during their flight to the Lookout, they took off into the sky, again.

"I can't feel Buu's ki anymore. That must mean the brats were successful," Vegeta stated.

"No, not the two women did that. They almost killed him, they were incredible strong, but the Fusion gave out before they could end it and from this point on, Buu had the upper hand, again, and knocked everyone out. Jenny tried one last time to attack him, but he grabbed her at her throat and she lost her consciousness. That was, when both Kaiousama and we broke the connection with earth," Kaioushin told the stunned Saiyajins. 

"But Buu's dead. Isn't he?" Goku wanted to know.

"Yes, as far as we know, he is. One of Kaiousama's students noticed that suddenly a very high and strange ki appeared out of nowhere and that just one or two minutes later this ki disappeared again, along with Buu's."

"Wow," Trunks said impressed, not knowing that the one who killed Buu was his daughter. "He really must have been incredible strong."

Kaioushin nodded. "Kaiousama told me that he was even stronger than Jen as SSJ4."

"Stronger than SSJ4 Jen?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head. "I wished I could meet this warrior in person and tell him how grateful we are."

"But I'm sure you won't just do that, won't you?" Vegeta asked smirking. "You would also ask him to train you, so that you could get as strong as him."

"But you would do the same Vegeta," Goku answered grinning.

"Of course…"

"Mmh," Goten said thoughtful. "He saved the earth, us and our families and is stronger than a fused Saiyan level four. Somehow a scary thought…"

~*~

About ten minutes later, they finally arrived at the Lookout, but they didn't like what they saw. Almost the whole palace was destroyed and the beaten up bodies were spread all over the Lookout. Almost at the same moment, Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Goten spotted their wives/girlfriend and rushed to them.

Trunks took Jenny's hand as soon as he got there and felt for her pulse and luckily it was still there. He felt tears coming in his eyes as he gently wiped a strand of blond hair out of her face. "Jenny, please, don't leave me. I need you, the kids need you. You know, they just listen to you. Please Jenny, wake up, I love you," he said and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Please come back to me."

He then looked around, never letting her hand go and he saw that Kibito already healed Shana, Chris and Will and that they were all holding each other, sobbing. Kibito was now healing Pan and the next ones would be Michael and Faith. 

Pan just woke up, as Trunks felt a light squeeze at his hand. Startled he looked down at Jenny and noticed with a smile how she opened her eyes.

Jenny had to blink a few times, before she finally realized that it was Trunks who was holding her hand. "Hey," she said weakly.

"Hey," Trunks answered relieved, smiling down on her.

"Am I in heaven?" she asked and tried to sit up, but succeeded just a few centimeters, before she felt back groaning. "No not heaven."

"Don't worry, love. You're alive. We all survived somehow. Kibito is right now healing Faith and Michael. You'll be next."

"But Buu…" Jenny suddenly remembered.

"Buu is gone, dead. Got the information on the way here. Strong warrior, don't know who, appeared out of nowhere and took care of him."

"Mommy! Daddy!" At that moment, Michael came running towards them, followed by a walking Kibito and an even slower Faith. She didn't know what to do, how to react after what she did. Should she tell them that she was the one who killed Buu? Did she want them to know about her power? She was scared that they would be afraid of her, thinking of her as a monster, a monster like Buu, what is better to be killed. 

Faith looked up and saw that Kibit was finished with healing her mother and how her father and her brother were now hugging her. Her mother then smiled at her, got up and embraced her tightly. "Faith? Is everything okay? That was so brave how you attacked him."

_'Could she know? No, impossible. She was unconscious.'_ "Yes mom. I'm okay." At that moment, she decided it would be better when no one knew about what has really happened. Let them think that it was some stranger, as long as they won't think that it was her.

Vegeta was watching the girl since she woke up and noticed immediately that something was bothering her. She didn't even notice that he was watching her, a thing she normally noticed at once. Unlike her brother, the girl walked slowly up to her them. Normally she was the wild one, but this time she was deep in thoughts. It seemed as if she was thinking of a hard decision she had to make, a decision that could change her life completely. _'Could she know something we don't know?'_ This thought worried him.

~*~

About half an hour later the whole group, except of Mr. Popo, who wanted to stay on the Lookout, was gathered at Capsule Corporation, talking about what they should do, now that Buu was gone.

"I think we should use the Namek Dragonballs now," Jenny, who was sitting in Trunks' lap the whole time, with one child on each side, said. "We have three wishes, right? Okay, the first with is to restore everything on earth the way before Buu appeared. Then we resurrect all people killed by Buu. I think you all agree with me."

"Sounds good," Shana said. "But what about the third wish?"

"We could resurrect the warriors who died since Goku caught the heart decease," ChiChi suggested.

"Or we could erase the memory of those people," Mirai Gohan said, much to his mother's anger.

"Gohan! How could you say something like that?"

"Mom, please. I think those people already lived through enough horror. Don't you think it's better for them to forget Buu?" Mirai Gohan asked her.

"Yes, Gohan, but…"

"No buts mom. Not this time. I'm sorry, but I think that dad and Vegeta agree with me." He and his mother looked at the Mirai Saiyans and they nodded. "Okay, I think we've decided about the third wish."

"Wait a minute!" Pan suddenly shouted. "As far as I know was Piccolo also killed after Mirai Goku's death during the fight with the androids. And when we resurrect the fighters, Piccolo would also be brought back, as well as…"

"Kami…" Jenny interrupted her.

"And the Dragonballs," Mirai Trunks continued.

"And that means, we can do both. Resurrect the Mirai warriors and let the people forget about Buu," Pan told them.

"That's brilliant, Panny!" Goten praised her with a big smile.

"Hey guys!" They suddenly heard a voice saying. "It's me! Kaiousama! I've heard your wishes and I think you've made good choices. And the best thing is, the Namek Dragonballs included death by decease as unnatural death, and that means Goku would be brought back as well! So, Goku, do you want to talk with Saichourou, so that he can summon Porunga?"

"Sure!" both Goku's answered in unison and began to grin.

"Okay," Mirai Goku said, "you can talk with him. It was your plan to collect the Namek Dragonballs. So I let you do it."

"Thank you," Goku said to his Mirai self and then turned the attention back to Kaiousama. "Can I talk to him now?"

"Yes, you can talk now."

~*~

"Hey Saichourou!" Saichourou was happy to hear Goku's voice. That must mean that Buu was finally dead and no longer a danger to the universe.

"Hey Goku! Have you decided for your wishes?" the Namek wanted to know.

"Yes, we have. You can call Porunga now." The Namek eldest smiled and began to mumble something in Namekian and the Dragonballs in front of him began to glow. The sky became black and golden beams were coming out of the Dragonballs and at the next moment Porunga was floating in front of him.

"You've summoned me. I'll fulfill you three wishes within my power."

"Goku, you can now say your wishes."

"Okay, our first wish is to restore everything on earth like it was before Buu appeared."

~*~

The people in the living room of CC heard how Saichourou said something in Namekian and at the next moment everything was restored. The kids, except of Faith, ran excited to the window and saw how everything went back to normal. "Hey grandpa!" Chris shouted. "It worked!"

"Of course it did," Goku told him grinning.

"Goku," Saichourou gained his attention. "Porunga is ready for your second wish."

"Okay, our second with is to resurrect all people killed by Buu." They again heard the Namek speaking in his tongue and not even a minute later they saw surprised looking people on the street.

"And now the third wish," Goku mumbled. "Saichourou, our last with is to resurrect all warriors who died after my other self caught the heart decease." While they heard the Namek mumble, all gazes were fixed on the three Mirai Saiyans and after the mumbling stopped, it seemed like long minutes before something happened, but as the halos finally disappeared, ChiChi jumped at the neck of Mirai Goku and Mirai Gohan, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Goku, Porunga has disappeared again and he has granted your wishes. Goodbye… and good luck," Saichourou wished him and his voice faded.

~*~

"Kami?" Mr. Popo asked stunned, as the god was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Popo. It's me. Piccolo was wished back to life along with the other fighters," Kami told his friend.

"The Namek Dragonballs?" the black man asked, and Kami just nodded.

~*~

"And what shall we do now?" Goten wanted to know.

"We could call my mom to open the portal, so that she could come back. And when she's here, we can still open the portal again directly from the machine, in case you want to stay a bit longer," Mirai Trunks suggested.

"And what are you planning, Trunks? I mean, Mirai Trunks?" Gohan asked. "We all know that you've bonded with my daughter, so, will you stay here or will you come with us?"

"Daddy, I know you won't like it, but I will stay here with Trunks, until the school begins again," Pan said.

"But Panny…"

"Dad, his father and friends just came back to life. I'm sure he wants to spend some time with them."

"But I will eventually come to your dimension. I know how much Pan loves you, all of you, and I will do everything to make her happy."

"Okay, Panny. And Trunks, I hope you mean what you say, otherwise…"

"Otherwise I have to stop my dear big brother from killing you," Jenny said laughing.

"Gohan, I swear. I'll never hurt your daughter… And I think I'll call mom now. Or will you do that, dad?"

"No, it's better when you call your mother," Mirai Vegeta said, pretending to be annoyed by this question. _'So I'll be a surprise for her.'_

"Okay dad," Mirai Trunks said smiling, knowing what his was planning, kissed Pan and went to another room to talk with his mother.

~*~

Mirai Bulma was sitting in the living room of Trunks and Jenny together with her other self, ChiChi and Videl, playing with little Joey, as the communicator suddenly began to beep. The four women looked at each other. They knew that this was the moment where they would get to know, if the Saiyajins were successful or not. With shaking hands, Mirai Bulma took the communicator, pushed a button and raised it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, not knowing what would come. "Trunks? Are you okay? … Buu's gone? Really? … That's great!" the woman said excited.

In the following minutes, Mirai Trunks explained the most important facts, leaving out that the Mirai Saiyajins helped during the fight and that all Mirai fighters were wished back. At the end of the call, Mirai Bulma told her son, that she would come back the same evening and that the fighters could stay at their house as long as they wanted to.

"Is that true?" ChiChi wanted to know. "Buu's dead and everyone's okay?"

"Yep, Trunks told me that, even though they don't know who killed Buu, but that he's definitely dead. And as you've heard, I will go back to my time this evening, and I will send the others home, when they want me to do it."

"There's no way you'll go alone tonight. I want to come with you. I'm really curious about your timeline," Bulma told her other self. "And I'm pretty sure ChiChi and Videl do also want to come with us, making sure that their husbands and children are alright," she said, looking at the two women, who smirked at her.

"Okay, you got me. You can come with me. But what shall we do with our little Joey here?" Mirai Bulma wanted to know, looking at the small girl, who raised her head as she heard her name and smiled at her 'second' grandmother.

"We take her with us," ChiChi said. "I'm sure she can't wait to see her mommy and her daddy again."

"Mommy! Daddy!" the girl squeaked and smiled even more.

"Hey! And what about me?" Bra, who just came into the living room, wanted to know.

"Of course you can come too, honey," Bulma told her. "I'm sure your father can't wait to see you again."

~*~

It had become evening, and Pan and Mirai Trunks were sitting on the roof of the now restored main building of Capsule Corporation, watching the sunset. As they were sitting there, enjoying the game of orange and red at the horizon, they thought of the last days and weeks. No one would believe that those were days and weeks of horror and death. But luckily the Mirai warriors wanted to start the search for their Dragonballs the next day, so that the normal people could forget about this. Pan snuggled deeper into Mirai Trunks' embrace, enjoying the warmth of his body and the feeling of safety. "Jenny was right," she suddenly said.

"Right? About what?" Mirai Trunks asked confused.

"As I was a small girl, I had a crush on the other Trunks, Jenny's Trunks. I was really sad and jealous every time I saw how he looked at Jenny. She told, no, promised me one night that I will find someone like him, someday. Of course did we never think of the possibility that I could meet and fall in love with you," the black haired girl said chuckling.

"Really?" he wanted to know, slowly leaning forward.

"Really," Pan assured him, also leaning forward and soon they were engaged in a deep and passionate kiss.

~*~

Jenny and Trunks were sitting on a tree, together with Shana and Goten, also watching the sunset, but they could also watch Pan and Mirai Trunks on the roof.

"Aren't they cute?" Shana asked smiling, as Goten pulled her closer.

"Yes, they are," Jenny said, also smiling. "It's good that they've found each other and it's a good thing that Gohan likes him. I'm sure he would never even think of leaving her;" she continued thoughtful.

Trunks noticed that his wife became unusual quiet all of sudden and became at once worried. "Jenny, what's up?"

"Nothing…" she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just the last days, years for me, that was just too much. Losing you, thinking that you were dead. In the first month in the Room of Spirit and Time I made Pan's life to hell, because I didn't know how to deal with it."

"But I'm back, alive. And I would never leave you or Faith or Michael or Joey again. I promise. But one good thing had the ROSAT."

"Really? What?" Jenny asked confused.

"Your new hair style. I like it. But we have to do something with your tail…"

"What's wrong with my tail?" Jenny purred in his ear, powering up to her normal Saiyajin form and wrapping her tail around Trunks' arm, sending a shiver down his spine.

"When I think of it, absolutely nothing," he said and kissed Jenny softly on the forehead and then on the lips. 

They first broke apart as Goten cleared his throat. "I'm deeply sorry to interrupt you guys," he said grinning. "But it's about time."

"Okay," Jenny and Trunks answered in unison and watched how Goten lifted Shana up and descended to the ground. Jenny just wanted to fly to the ground on her own, as Trunks grabbed her waist and carried her down.

"Trunks! What are you doing?" she screamed surprised.

"Doing the same as your brother." Jenny just wanted to say something, but Trunks quickly shut her up with a kiss. He smirked, as they broke apart. "I see it still works."

"Shut up Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" she told him scowling and hit him playfully on the arm.

"As long as you two lovebirds are busy, we're going to tell Pan and Mirai Trunks to meet us in the lab," Shana said laughing and she and Goten walked over to the other part Saiyajins.

~*~

Just a few minutes later, Jenny and Trunks arrived in the laboratory, where everyone was already waiting. Kaioushin and Kibito left a few hours ago and went back to their planet, but in the meantime the other resurrected Mirai warriors came to CC. In the same time, the two entered the lab, the portal opened.

Mirai Vegeta was standing in the background, arms crossed and a scowl plastered on his face, but he was tapping nervously with his foot. He couldn't await that his Bulma came through the portal, but he didn't know how he or she would react. During the years in the afterlife he had really missed her, but he had never shown how much he loved his 'woman'. And now he would finally meet her again, if she just came through this damn portal.

After what seemed like an eternity, they could finally see a shadow walking towards them. Mirai Vegeta held his breath, as Mirai Bulma emerged from this glaring light. He silently wondered how she could still be that beautiful after almost 25 years of pure horror. At that moment he knew what he would do. He would finally ask her to marry him, of course when nobody was watching them.

Mirai Bulma was more than a bit confused as she came through the portal, because there were more people waiting for her than she thought and it took her a moment to realize, who those persons were. While Mirai Bulma was trying to understand what was going on, Videl, ChiChi, Bra and the other Bulma came through the portal, Videl carrying the youngest daughter of Jenny and Trunks on her arms. The present warriors were quite surprised to see their families coming though that portal, but not even a few seconds later, Bulma and ChiChi were hugging their husbands. Videl sat Joey on the ground, and the girl ran up to her parents, while she was going to Gohan and Bra was immediately greeting her best friend Pan.

But Mirai Bulma didn't see any of this. In her mind she was still playing with the thought that her eyes were playing games with her, just as suddenly Mirai Yamcha was standing in front of her, she snapped out of this. "Yamcha?" she asked with a shaking voice.

"Yes, it's me. Hello Bulma," he said softly and hugged her.

"And Chao-zu, Tenshinhan, Piccolo and Krillin…" Mirai Bulma said almost in a whisper. Mirai Chao-zu, Tenshinhan and Krillin waved and Mirai Piccolo simply nodded. As she walked to the group, she saw also Mirai Gohan and Mirai Goku. "Gohan! Goku!" she shouted and jumped first at Mirai Gohan's and then at Mirai Goku's neck. "How comes you all are alive? You have no halos, that must mean you are alive, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Mirai Goku answered her grinning.

"But how?"

"We'll explain everything later. But don't you think you forgot someone?" he said and took a step aside, revealing Mirai Vegeta a few steps behind him.

"Oh god… Oh my god…" She put her hand on her mouth and shook her head, slowly walking up to him. "No, this can't be true," she said, as she put her hand on his chest, testing his heartbeat. "Oh my god, Vegeta!" she shouted, as she burst into tears and flung her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulders.

Much to everyone's surprise, Mirai Vegeta also put his arms around her waist, deeply inhaling the scent of her hair. "Bulma," he whispered softly, so that just she could hear it. "I never told you how much I love you. You can't believe how much I've missed you. Seeing you from the afterlife, but not being able to be near you almost destroyed me."

"Oh Vegeta, you idiot. Of course can I believe it. I've also missed you."

That comment made Mirai Vegeta smile. _'Still the same loudmouthed woman I fell in love with.'_

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but don't you think we should go upstairs?" Jenny asked them smiling.

Mirai Vegeta nodded at her, trying to hide his own tears and so everyone walked upstairs.

~*~

As soon as they all arrived in the living room, the "newcomers" bombarded the warriors with questions. After they told them everything what has happened in the last days, including the most important facts of what has happened in the Room of Spirit and Time, the non-fighters were quite surprised that Buu wasn't killed by any of their fighters, but by someone they don't know, someone who appeared as fast as he disappeared. No one would believe that a seven-years old girl was the one who defeated Buu.

Vegeta, who just watched and listened, while everyone was totally excited, noticed that he wasn't the only one who didn't say anything. His granddaughter Faith was also quiet. He got the impression that this whole conversation was uncomfortable for her, that she would rather be somewhere else and that she fought with herself about something. 

As Faith noticed that she was watched, she glanced up to him, but looked away just after a second. Vegeta thought about something Bulma told him once. She told him that eyes were the mirror to the soul and if that was true, then the girl was truly afraid, but tried to hide it behind a mask and he knew this mask all to well, because he wore it long enough. At that moment he decided to talk to her, when they were alone. Her parents had so much to take care of that they wouldn't have the time to notice that something wasn't right with their eldest daughter, so he silently felt like he had to take care of her. Since she was born, he knew that this girl was much like him, way too much like him, so that he was the only one who could understand what was going on in her head.

~*~

Later that night, as they've finished the big talk, the present warriors decided that they would go home the next morning. After they took care of everything, Vegeta decided to go for a small walk in the garden. Just after a few minutes, he saw a small figure sitting at a tree. As he came nearer, he noticed that it was Faith. He looked around and as he saw that they were alone, he sat down next to her.

"Hey Vegeta," she greeted him. She was the only grandchild of him, who called him by his first name. All the others said grandpa.

"Brat." They sat next to each other in silence until Vegeta began to speak. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, why not. Everything's fine," she lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you're worried."

Vegeta chuckled lightly. "Maybe, a little. I'm asking because you were so quiet all the time, even more quiet than I, and since so much happened in the last days, I wanted to know if you're okay."

"Vegeta, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I'm a Saiyajin, remember?" she asked and got up. "You don't need to worry about me." With that, she walked back into the building.

"That's what I thought as I was a kid. And I became a cold-hearted killer. It's not good when someone matures that fast. That's why I'm worried about you, Faith," Vegeta mumbled, when she was gone.

~*~

In the meantime, Jenny decided to finally ask something, she wanted to know, since she knew about this timeline. Therefore she went to the Lookout to meet Mr. Popo, who recognized her as she first went to the Lookout and maybe even Kami. Maybe they could answer her the question.

Much to her surprise, both of them were already waiting for her and invited her in. After Mr. Popo made a cup of tea, she asked her question. "Do you know what happened with the other me, the me from this timeline? Do I even exist?"

Kami and Mr. Popo looked at each other and Kami began to explain. "Yes, you did exist. Before Goku got the decease, ChiChi got pregnant with you and the boy who would've been Goten. She was immediately sent to the other dimension, to the same mother and father you have. But Goten was never born. As Goku died, ChiChi had a miscarriage. No one knew that she was pregnant, and she didn't tell anybody."

"And… what about the other me?"

"She had a happy childhood," Mr. Popo continued, "until she got those prophetic dreams. They've worn her out, mentally and physically. She has been totally stressed, so that it didn't take long for her to transform into her normal Saiyajin form. The same night, we sent her Bardock in her dreams, to train her, the same way he trained you in the ROSAT. He told her about her destiny and she accepted it. Under his training she became incredible strong, stronger than Fieldner."

"So, she did kill him, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, but she…"

"… died," Jenny said and got up. "Thank you, Mr. Popo, Kami. That's all I wanted to know."

"Your welcome Jenny. And farewell!" Kami said. Jenny bowed slightly and left.

~*~

The next morning everyone was gathered in the lab of CC. Last hugs and handshakes were exchanged between the people from the different timelines, Gohan was talking to Pan, making sure that she was alright, and was threatening Mirai Trunks to take good care of her and Bra was saying goodbye to Mirai Vegeta. You could say that they've become friends in the few hours they knew each other and he silently envied his other self that he had a daughter like her.

As everything was set and the portal opened, they waved at each other and slowly everyone was going through the portal. Faith was the last one to go and she looked back one last time, before she would leave this world. This world where she had experienced a new power in her body, a power that scared the hell out of her, but she couldn't talk about it. She just hoped that she could leave this power and the fear behind in this world, or that it would at least vanish with the time.

~*~

In the afterlife, Bardock was watching the whole scene and he was mumbling the warning he gave Jenny in the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Remember, Faith will play an important role in the Saiyajin's future.  
Faith is powerful, even more powerful than you could ever imagine.  
Take care that Faith will stay on the side of light."

****

****

THE END 

************************************************************************************

So, that was finally the last chapter of "The Lost Warrior – The Sequel". I know this story isn't as good as the first part, but I will do my best to make the third part even better. And to be able to do it, I will first start with it, when I've finished my other story "There will always be hope". I hope you don't mind…

_Eternally Yours_

_ChibiChibi_


End file.
